A Swan's Song
by xlittlexKarix
Summary: a swan and a prince, your not so average couple. throw in the fact that this swan is now human and an angry jacob black wants her all to himself and you will have one hell of a story, BxE no vamps im so sorry i havent updated in so long, plz forgive me!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight by Stephanie Meyer, no matter how much I wish for my own Edward.

A Swan's Song

Silver Lake glistened in the morning sun, as a majestic swan craned its neck to the lightened sky. The swan drifted out in the rippling water, rustling its snow white feathers and blinking its deep chocolate brown eyes as it scanned the lake for food.

Off in the horizon loomed a majestic castle, topaz in color with a warm inviting aura. Out stepped a man, tall and broad, with messy bronze hair that glistens in the morning light and deep emerald orbs for eyes. Pale as granite skin, cold and smooth to the touch. Solemn and empty, out stepped Edward Masen, Prince of Alkali, to practice dueling technique in the calm privacy of Silver Lake.

He sighed in anguish, wishing more than anything to be inside, playing on his piano. However, his father thought differently.

_Flashback_

"_Mother father listen!" cried Edward excitedly._

_His fingers danced gracefully across the keys, playing a soft and sweet tune throughout the castle. His mother smiled, happy that playing music brought her son such happiness. Her husband looked at their son with scorn, believing him to be a disgrace to the Masen name by creating music._

"_Son you are supposed to be becoming a warrior, not some music playing child." With that he dragged his son by the neck to the weaponry room. _

_For years the soft white piano stayed unused as Edward trained rigorously._

Edward shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the incident, and took out his sword and started to rehearse the proper fighting stances his father taught him.

"_Without my music, I am nothing, I feel nothing._" He thought absently as he let his sword cut through morning air. Not taking notice to the swan that taken notice to him.

It's my first Fanfic so hopefully I did alright, please review. I am open to suggestions and insight.


	2. Chocolate and Emerald

I hope this makes things a little more interesting for this story, I'm not sure which way I am going to be taking this yet but hopefully people will like it.

As stated before I do not own Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.

As the swan floated lazily across the placid water her head pricked up when she heard the soft swooshing of a sharp object nearby. Curious, she paddles to the edge of the lake to take in the sight of, in her mind, a handsome creature. She studied how graceful he moved, how his bronze hair ruffled with the breeze his sword caused, and his eyes, the deepest green she ever came to comprehend. Yet, she could see such sadness in those perfect eyes, so deep and painful she cringed for staring to long.

He hadn't taken notice of her yet, to preoccupied with his training, so she continued to watch him. "_He seems so sad, I wish there was some way to help him, something I could do."_ As the little swan thought this she got an idea, why not help him?

She quietly waddled up onto the banks of the lake, staying beside the small bushes waiting for an opportune moment to make herself known.

Edward thrust his sword into the air, practicing the intricate dueling style his father just instructed him. Putting all his concentration into the sword he barely heard the rustle of feathers coming from behind him. He swiftly turned around to see a little swan staring up at him. His eyes widened in disbelief as she waddled closer to him. Hesitantly he put down his sword and advanced forward to pick up the little swan. As his fingers grazed her feathers he was amazed at how soft and fine they were and how white they were kept. Then her eyes caught his attention, a soft, deep, chocolate brown, not common for a swan since most swans have ocean blue eyes. These eyes though, with their chocolate brown depths, seemed to be almost talking to him.

"Hello there, your very pretty," he said softly as he stroked her pearly white feathers, "do you want to be my friend?"

The little swan honked happily, her brown eyes shining with happiness.

Edward's lips turn up slightly, forming a small crooked smile as he continued to pet the little swan. "That's great little swan, my name's Edward, and I think I will name you Bella, Bella Swan, how do you like that Bella?"

Bella's eyes danced with happiness and Edward took that as a yes and hugged Bella gently to his chest, smiling a small, real smile for the first time in years.

I really do hope that people will read this and review, I am open to any remarks or suggestions.


	3. Bloody Memories

I do not own Twilight, but i wish to have my own Edward.

Thanks for the review **miss.dramatikkkk**, yes I am going to be trying to make it longer and as I said before there is going to be a twist to this story.

Soon after they met Edward spent the rest of the day with Bella, watching the little swan swim and play around the banks of Silver Lake. Edward smiled slightly at the sight, enjoying the carefree attitude and the happiness that Bella emitted into the air around them. Yet still, he felt a pang of sadness in his heart, watching Bella made him remember the childhood that was taken away from him.

_Flash Back_

"_Father I can't even lift this, why must I start training now?" whined a young Edward, struggling with picking up the heavy sword._

"_One day you are going to rule this land, you need to be a trained warrior, not some music playing pussy, now pick up that damn sword and stop complaining!" Edward's eyes widened surprise, but he quickly grasped his sword and began practicing the techniques he just saw._

_After what felt like hours of training and memorizing techniques Edward was beginning to lose stamina. As he was thrusting his sword in an intricate new design his fingering on the sword slipped, the deafening sound of metal crashing to the stone floor reverberated throughout the room. Edward looked up slowly, his heart picked up speed as his eyes met the ones of his fathers, pure anger etched into them._

"_You insolent child! How do you expect to be warrior material if you can not handle a simple sword!" his father roared._

_Edward watched in fear as his father's hand came swiftly down across his soft, reddened cheek. He felt his head snap to the side as his hot tears trailed down his cheeks, mixing with the blood drawn from the slap. Edward did not have time to take in the blow as another one was landed in his stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of him._

"_Father stop!" Edward choked out as his father landed another blow into his little body, causing blood to spurt out of his parted lips._

_After his father was done with him he quickly turned and hurried out of the training room, leaving a messed up Edward on the cold stone floor half unconscious. He was a mess. His training clothes torn and covered in blood, his arms and torso laced with cuts and already showing bruises. He struggled to stand, a cry of pain slipped past his blood soaked lips as he crumpled to the ground, letting unconsciousness take over._

"Honk!" cried Bella, flapping her wings frantically in Edward's glazed face. Edward hadn't even noticed he dazed off.

"Shush its okay now, I am sorry if I worried you," he whispered softly to Bella, seeing how much concern and worry was filled into the deep crevices of those chocolatey brown eyes. Satisfied with his answer, Bella bounced up and down in his lap, honking and squawking.

Edward smiled a crooked grin and picked up the little swan and put her gently down into the shallow end of the lake. Bella looked up at him in confusion and Edward smiled sadly.

"I have to go home now, but I will come back as soon as I can ok Bella?" he said to her, his emerald orbs speaking to her more then his words. Bella honked and took off for the far end of the lake. Edward watched her leave, then sighed sadly as he grabbed his abandoned sword and slowly trudged back to Alkali Castle.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

As Edward slowly walked up the stairs and into the castle. The castle is large and majestic, the grand hall long and wide and sparcely decorated. The most decoration was the long, green, embroidered carpet that stretched down the length of the desolate hall. Edward shook his head sadly and went quickly to his room, as to avoid his father.

When he got to his room he dropped his sword to the foor, a resounding clang rang through the room as it hit the cold stone. Edward fell to his bed and started to gaze off again, only to end up drifting asleep.

_Dream_

_"How did i get back here?" Edward wondered as he found himself back at the banks Silver Lake. As he was surveying his surroundings he heard a voice, a sweet melodic voice drifting from the lake. In haste Edward turned his head into the direction of said voice only to be stunned by what he saw._

_It tis a woman, a woman with a figure any man would desire. Her hips perfectly rounded and her breasts and ass just the right size. Her hair a deep rich brown, shiny and draped accross her shoulders in soft curls. But what got to him the most were her eyes, the same deep rich chocolatey brown that his little swan Bella has._

_Edward hesitantly moved foward, afraid that if he scared her that she would disappear. All she did was keep singing, kept singing that sweet and soft melody that sent his unsteady heart soaring._

_Then she noticed him and abrutly the music stopped. Edward came to a halt as well, emerald met chocolate once again and in the blink of an eye she was gone, disappearing from sight. Edward came out of his stunned silence and called out to her, asking for her to tell him who she is, but she would not stop and soon she was out of sight. Edward slumped to the ground in defeat, feeling as if his heart was breaking again._

Edward woke in a sweat, his pupils dilated and his lips pursed as he panted from such a vivid dream. Thoughts rushed through his head, all coming together as one.

"Who was she?"

well i do hope this will be better and longer and give more to the plot of the story, plz read and review and tell me what you think and as always i am open to suggestions and comments.

thanks3


	4. Twilight

Alright, now hopefully things are finally going to get people to read this, plz enjoy.

Don't own Twilight

The next day Edward was still puzzled about his dream, and in a daze about that girl. He hadn't even noticed that he entered the dining room where his mother and father were currently situated.

His mother immediately noticed his almost dream-like state, but kept this to herself, especially since her husband is in the room. She hoped that Edward would snap out of it quickly, his father does not take kindly to day dreaming and the bruises from her husband's last beating on him still haven't healed. She sighed in sadness as she gazed upon her son, once a happy care free child that looked upon the world with such open-mindedness, now distant and weary, the spark in his emerald eyes gone, burnt out for what seems to going to be forever. She wished that she could protect her son, but her husband is now a brutal man, and she too also has the scars to prove it.

Edward said nothing as he sat down for breakfast, his mind still on that girl from his dream. Everything about her was branded into his mind, her perfect figure, her full soft pink lips, and those eyes, those deep, soulful, chocolate brown eyes.

"So much like Bella's" he mumbled as he shoved a spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

"What was that dear?" his mother asked curiously, brushing her soft brown hair out of her hazel eyes. Thinking that maybe her son would want to share with her his problems, like he had once done.

Edward snapped back from his state, his eyes widening as he backpedalled, "Oh nothing mother, just thinking about some new poetry I was reading that's all." Edward watched his mom watch him carefully, then she nodded and gave him a warm smile and turned back to her breakfast. Edward quickly glanced over at his father, hoping that he did not pay attention to the conversation his mother was trying to start.

Seeing as that his father paid no attention to the morning chat of his son and wife he felt relieved. Edward sighed, glad to have avoided that situation.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

After breakfast Edward hurried out back to Silver Lake, in the hopes to figure something out about his dream, and to see Bella. He came to a stop at the bank of the lake, taking in the view, trying to see if there is anything different. But alas, it all looked the same, the same calm, clear blue of the lake, the same whistling from the wind passing through the trees and bushes. Edward looked down, disheartened, hoping that he could have found even a trace of anything that could have hinted to his dream.

Then he heard a honk and the flutter of feathered wings, he turned his head to see Bella gracefully flying over to him, landing in the shallow waters near the bank. Edward smiled lightly, bending over to pick up the swan, not taking notice that his cotton button up jacket was getting wet from her webbed feet.

"Hey Bella, happy to see me?" he asked and smiled when Bella honked and nodded furiously, her brown eyes shining, "That's great, I missed you too."

He gently stroked the swan on the head and when he started to see Bella's eyes start to get drowsy and slowly close he turned his attention towards the lake, picturing the girl standing out there, singing that song that made his heart soar, made him feel like he did long ago, back when he had his piano.

He started to hum, hum that sweet melody of the song that girl was singing.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_Dream_

_A beautiful woman, with hair of golden blond and eyes of topaz, appeared before little Bella. Bella cocked her head to the side in confusion at why such a pretty woman would be here._

_The woman smiled, "Hello Bella I am Rosalie, here to help you with your journey."_

"_Honk?" Bella said confused. "What is my journey?"_

"_Your journey my dear has been intertwined with the life of Edward Masen, Prince of Alkali, it is now your job to bring him back. You see, Edward is broken, his father beats him and has taken away his joy in life, his music, his ability to create songs and melodies." Rosalie explained._

_Bella's eyes widened with stunned confusion, "But how am I, a little swan, to help such a man?"_

_Rosalie smiled, "Well that my dear is taken cared of, for when you arouse from this slumber you will have taken a human form, you will be able to walk and dance and be as any human, just remember that you can actually speak now and not to honk. Yet, you do not have to do this, if you choose then to not do this you will forget we ever had this conversation. It is your choice."_

_Bella just sat there taking all this in, then looked up at Rosalie with newfound determination and nodded her head in confirmation._

"_Excellent, now there is a catch, yes you may become human but, when it becomes twilight and not a second before you will turn back into a swan. And as the sun comes up the next day you will return to your human form. This will continue to happen until you have brought back the music and happiness into Edward's life."_

_Bella gulped, feeling excited yet nervous, and nodded. _

"_Good luck Bella." And everything went black._

_333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

Edward had not noticed that he fell asleep as well and he started to comprehend that there is now extra weight on top of him. He groggily opened his eyes only to almost jolt up at the sight infront of him.

Laying in his arms was the woman, the woman with the long, rich brown hair and deep soulful chocolate brown eyes.

There laying in his arms, totally naked I may add, was his 'not a swan anymore', Bella Swan.

Yes i have added Rosalie into this story, she will be back later and the other Twilight characters will be making appearances as well.

I really hope this is getting better, plz read and review, and if you wish to give your input i will listen.


	5. Author's Note

Hi guys, I'm not sure if people have been reading this but thank you to the people who have and even though they did not review, I am open to anything people wish to input into this, comments critisism the works.

If i get any word back about the story I will definitely get my lazy ass on writing more.

Finally if anyone wishes to help or anything plz let me know and I will take it into consideration.

Little Kari


	6. First Words

Well here is more to the story, please continue to read and enjoy, and remember I am open to suggestions and ideas that anyone might have.

Don't own Twilight, would be nice though.

He couldn't talk, all he did was stare, stare at the magnificent woman he held in his arms. That only minutes ago, was a swan. He shook his head, trying to clear his muddled mind and realized he was holding a naked woman in his arms and gently put her down on the soft grass and quickly took off his navy cotton button up jacket and wrapping it around her small form.

"_Her skin is so warm and soft," _he thought absently, letting his fingers gently trace the curve of her cheek to her soft full pink lips. He then picked her back up and quickly headed back to the castle.

Edward treaded cautiously as he entered the castle, checking every corner and hall to make sure his father wasn't lurking around, he knew he would be angered if Edward was doing anything else but training. Edward stealthily snuck Bella into his room, laying her onto his king size bed. She sunk into the soft mattress, the pale greens and blues of the covers swirling around her.

He stood there for a minute more before heading out to look for his mother; maybe she could help him with his situation.

He found her in his parent's room, stunned to see the cuts and bruises that also laced her arms and legs. Edward would never believe his father to be violent with her, he felt his fists clench as he thought about this.

Edward cleared his throat, getting his mother's attention, she scrambled to find something to cover up the evidence of his father's anger and spoke quickly, asking why he came to see her.

"I found this girl mother, she was naked and alone by the lake and well I brought her back here," Edward quickly came up with, thinking that his mother wouldn't believe him if he told her 'yea mom look I met this swan the other day and today she turned into a human on me.'

Curiosity filled his mother's eyes and she nodded eagerly and called for Alice, the assistant maid, to come and bring clean girl clothes to Edwards quaters. Alice smiled happily and bounced out of the room.

Edward then left and hurried back to his room, to find Bella still sleeping peacefully on his bed, her chest rising and falling with each even breath, he just stood there, gazing like some idiot until Alice crept up behind him and shouted cheerfully "Hi Edward! Get out of the room so I change our geust into something more presentable." making Edward jump out of the way and swear under his breath, "damn pixie."

He watched his bedroom door snap shut and sighed, turning around to come face to face with his father. Edward froze, his father watching him with that crazy glint in his eyes.

"Just where have you been child?!" he asked, well more roared since his voice verberated down the long empty hall.

"I was out practicing my technique at Silver Lake this morning father," Edward answered slowly, making sure to get his story straight and not to give hint to what is going on behind his closed door. Almost instantly he felt his father grab him by the scruff of the neck of his shirt and brought Edward's face close to his.

"Just remember boy, to run this kingdom you can't let anything distract you, you'r a warrior! Not some emotional pussy." he hissed into Edwards face, and with that he released Edward's shirt and turned on his heel, moving quickly down the hall.

As he turned the corner Alice emerged from Edward's room, having a slightly worried look upon her face.

"He's gone Alice, is she dressed?" Edward said softly.

Alice nodded and quietly disappeared down the hall. Edward turned and slowly entered his room.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I am going to have Alice's POV for a bit right now.

Alice POV

_"She might be it, the one to help poor Edward regain his life."_ I thought absently as I hurried back to the stables. When I first saw her as I entered Edward's room I noticed how different she was. She had this kind of pure innocence that you would never find in the whores you see in the Center Square.

_Flash back_

_As i snapped the door shut the girl roused from her sleep, sitting up in Edward's bed, looking around and blinking with those big chocolate brown eyes of hers._

_"Hi," I said happily, "my name's Alice."_

_She just sat there, staring, then shook her head slightly and spoke softly, "Bella, Bella Swan."_

_I smiled brighter, "Nice to meet u Bella, I am here bearing clothes for you to wear."_

_Bella smiled slightly as I came over and helped her into the cute little blue blouse I found with a soft cream colored knee-length skirt. It was then I heard the screaming, Edward Sr. was outside the door. I tensed in fear at the screaming and Bella noticed._

_"Who's screaming?"_

_"That's Edward Sr., the king of Alkali, he is not a man you wish to reckon with, I would advise you for your stay here to stay away from him."_

_Bella nodded, and i could see the fear and understanding swirling around in those chocolate pools._

_I waited till i heard Edward Sr.'s heavy steps quiet as he turned the corner down the hall to assume it was safe. I bid my goodbyes to Bella, telling her that if she needed anything and Edward was unavailable at the moment to not to hesitate to call me, she nodded in understanding as i turned to open the door. Edward was standing there, his back to me, but i could still see he was breathing heavily from his encounter with his father._

_"He's gone Alice, is she dressed?" he asked, sounding weary._

_I nodded and moved past him down the hall, hoping to catch Jasper at the stables to discuss this with him. _

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A smile graced my lips as I entered the stables to see the tall, broad, blonde hair,blue eyed man named Jasper.

As if sensing me he turned around and smiled at seeing it was me. I ran up into his strong arms, savoring the feeling of them around me.

"What had the misses asked of you to do?" he asked me.

I explained to him everything, from the girl named Bella with the big, chocolate brown eyes to how I hope this may be the girl to help save Edward.

"I do believe you may be onto something Alice, but for the time being just let things play out and try not to intervene to much," he said, chuckling as he saw the mischevious glint in my auburn eyes.

Oh i definitely plan on helping out.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ok now I am going back to normal POV, wich means following Edward around like some stalker laughs nervously

Normal POV

As Edward turned to head into his room he gasped at what he saw.

_"She looks so beautiful, like some angel."_

Bella just stood there shyly, tearing her eyes away from his emerald ones, feeling her cheek's heat up.

Edward did not know what to say, "Would you like something to eat?" he blurted.

Bella looked back up, and nodded shyly, following Edward out of his room into the hall.

so there we go another chapter, plz read and if you wish, wich i hope you would do, review and let me know wat you think.

thanks:)


	7. Out on the Town

Hey guys thanks for reading:)

I am going to try and update as much as possible and since I have spring break next week that will give me more time to write more chapters.

And now on with the story!

Wait, just remember I don't own Twilight, though wouldn't we all love to own our own Edward…

Edward just sat there in awe, watching Bella hesitantly stir around the porridge he had made for her.

"_She looks so beautiful, the blue in that blouse really brings out the deep chocolate brown of her eyes." He thought absentmindedly, not taking notice to anything else._

"Um, what may this substance be Edward?" Bella asked quietly, lifting a spoonful of the food, bringing it up to her nose to sniff it. She eyed it, noticing that there are blue little berries inside of it as well. Bella looked back up to see why Edward wasn't answering only to meet those intense emerald eyes and to cause a blood red blush to grace her cheeks. She tore her eyes away from his, ducking her head so he wouldn't bear witness to her deep blush.

"Earth to Edward, you there?" she asked again a little louder this time, her head still facing down.

Edward finally snapped out of his revere and hastily answered her, "It's porridge, something us humans like to eat and it has little berries in it as well so it will taste sweeter, go ahead and try it, it won't hurt you."

Bella looked down at her spoon again and then met Edward's eyes with her, his emerald orbs pleading with her to at least give it a chance. Bella slowly brought the spoon to her rosey pink lips and opened her mouth. She closed her eyes in content, the porridge as Edward said having a sweet and fruity taste in her mouth. She swallowed and opened her eyes to see a crooked grin on Edward's face, she gave a small smile and took another spoonful.

"Hey Bella," Edward started, trying to find the right words to voice what he wants to say, "how did you-"

"Oh!"

Edward turned to see his mother standing near the dinning area's entrance, a surprised yet happy look on her face. He gave her a small smile and got up, motioning to her that its okay to come closer.

"Um mother this is Bella, the girl I found earlier today, Bella this is my mother and queen of Alkali, Elizabeth." Edward explained, trying to fight the slight blush that is trying to creep up his cheeks.

Elizabeth gave Bella a warm smile, "Hello Bella, its nice to meet you."

Bella nodded shyly, giving her a small smile that lit up her chocolate eyes.

Elizabeth then turned to her son, "Your father went out of town for awhile to visit an old friend after what happened this morning." She explained quietly.

Edward nodded, relieved that his father would be gone for awhile so Bella wouldn't have to see the likes of him. "Thank for telling me this mother, I think I will be taking Bella into town today, to show her around a bit."

Elizabeth nodded, liking the sound of this and bid her farewells to Edward and Bella and turned to leave.

After she was gone Edward faced Bella, "Would you like to go have a look around town?" he asked.

Bella nodded happily, her eyes shinning with happiness and curiosity.

Edward smiled, he held his hand out for her like any gentleman would and she gently took it. His smile widened at the feeling of her soft skin against his, liking how easily their hands could fit together.

"Shall we head out?" he said with a chuckle and led her out of the dinning area and into the main hall.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bella looked around with awe at the sight of the Center Square, _"All these people, I've never seen so many in one place before."_

Edward gave her hand a small squeeze "Yea there is a lot of people here, but that's Alkali Center Square for you, always busy."

Bella nodded in agreement, not even taking notice to how Edward had actually read her mind and answered her thoughts. (AN: no Edward is not able to read minds, he can just read facial expressions very well so it was like he knew what she was thinking.)

"Well come on, let me give you the grand tour." He said as he gave her hand a slight tug in the direction of the throng of people.

Edward showed her everything, from the bakery to the small bookstore on the outskirts of the square. The bookstore really got Bella's attention, all different stories about anything and everything any person could imagine. She walked around the tiny shop looking at all the different sized books, some big and old, some small and falling apart. One in particular caught her eye, it was a good size book with a beautiful golden topaz binding. She took it out of the shelf and looked at the title of the book, opening it and flipping through the pages a bit.

"Find something you like?" Edward asked as he came over to her.

She nodded and showed him the book, the excitement in her eyes dancing and shining brightly. "Well here I'll get it for you."

Bella jumped happily and hugged him, Edward tensed up, half surprised half instinct. Bella noticed and quickly let go of him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I didn't mean to frighten you." She apologized quietly, looking away from him.

Edward smiled sadly, lifting her chin with his hand so she would look him in the eyes, "It's okay Bella, you just surprised me that's all."

She gave him a curious look, suspecting that there is more to what he's saying, but leaving it at that she just smiled.

After they left the bookstore and were heading back to the castle they Alice come screaming at them like a bullet.

Edward inwardly groaned, not looking forward to what Alice wants.

"Hi Edward hi Bella!" Alice chirped excitedly, "Bella would you join me in shopping today? Since you may be staying with us for awhile I suspected you may need clothes to wear."

Edward glanced over at Bella, who had a look of worry on her face, but gave Alice a smile and followed her down the street. He chuckled softly, _"Poor Bella, she doesn't know what she's getting herself into."_ With that he turned and headed back to the castle, looking to see if Jasper was around today.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Um Alice are you sure this isn't too much?" Bella asked as Alice paid for the 17 outfits that she came up with for Bella.

"Bella honey this is nothing, on to the next place!" Alice said excitedly as she bounced off to the next shop, the bags in tow bouncing with her.

Bella sighed, wondering how Edward could live with this girl and wondering if she herself would get out of this alive as she followed Alice to the shop.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

As Edward rounded the corner to the back of the castle he saw Jasper standing there, feeding the horses. Jasper looked up to see Edward and gave him a grin.

"Let me guess, Alice happen?" Jasper asked as he saw the look on Edward's face.

Edward nodded, "let's hope she doesn't scare Bella away with her need to buy an outfit for every minute of the day."

Jasper laughed in agreement, "So tell me about this Bella girl you found."

At the word Bella Edward seemed to enter a different world, "She's, she's amazing, rich shiny brown locks, pink full lips, perfect figure, and those eyes, those big, deep, rich, chocolaty eyes."

Jasper was amazed at the emotion in Edward's voice at describing a girl, she must have had a huge affect on him to make him like this. "So what's the catch Edward? A girl like this doesn't just fall from heaven."

Edward nodded in agreement, "Well actually I met her the other day, and the other day she was well, a swan." Edward waited for Jasper's eyes to bug out, but they never did, he kept a calm façade.

"So," Jasper pondered, "A swan one day, a human girl the next. How do you think this could happen?"

Edward just shook his head, "I have no idea, it was as if some alternate being came and brought me her."

He looked up at Jasper, meeting his eyes, "Well I am going to head in to lay down for awhile, knowing Alice she and Bella won't be back for awhile longer so it gives me some time to, think."

Jasper just nodded as he watched Edward leave, _"I hope you're right Alice, cause from the look in Edward's eyes things may just turn worse if your wrong." _

Ah here it is, another chapter, please as always enjoy and review, and yes let me know if you wish for anything to be different in this story or if you have any ideas let me know.

Thanks:)


	8. Scars to Last

Hi everybody!!

Yay more readers!! I am not sure if I will be finished with this chapter tonight so I will definitely be done with it on Friday and it will be up and ready for everyone to read.

If anyone has any questions just ask and I will answer, hopefully.

Thank you to all who have read and those who have reviewed :)

Sadly, I have no ownership of Twilight and Edward, but a girl can dream can't she?

"Alice please, lets take a break," Bella panted.

Alice pouted but agreed nonetheless. Bella plopped down on a little bench outside the last store Alice dragged her into. She lost count of the numerous bags that littered the area around her and Alice, wondering how she could have such money for being an assistant maid.

"I am guessing they pay you well at the castle," Bella said.

Alice nodded enthusiastically, "The misses loves me, thinks of me as the daughter she never had." Alice answered with a giggle.

Bella smiled as well, liking how easily Alice could be so honest with her.

After sitting and relaxing for awhile Alice jumped up, startling Bella, "Come, I better get you back to the castle before Edward starts to worry too much."

Bella nodded wearily and grabbed a bunch of the over flowing amount of and watched in amazement at how such a small girl could carry so many overflowing bags.

"So what's your story Bella? How did Edward manage to come across you?" Alice asked as she literally bounced down the cobble road towards the castle.

Bella panicked, she did not know how Alice would take her saying 'well Edward actually found me as a swan a few days ago and then this morning he found me as a human girl with a mission to help him regain the happiness in his life' so she settled on "Well I am not sure really, I only remember waking up inside Edward's chamber and seeing you."

Alice seemed to buy that, and continued to bounce all the way back to the castle.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

When they finally returned back to the castle Bella and Alice made their way to Edward's chamber. Alice didn't even bother knocking on the door before barging into his room, startling Edward out of his thoughts, causing him to leap off his bed.

"Alice, why must you always do that?" Edward asked, exasperated.

Alice just smiled that innocent looking smile and dropped her load of bags onto the floor of Edward's room.

"Well I am off to find Jasper before I have to head of to the kitchen to begin preparations for dinner, seeing as Bella and I shopped through lunch. Bye Bella, bye Edward!" Alice sang as she skipped down the hall.

Bella turned to a weary looking Edward, "Jasper?"

"He is Alice's Husband and takes care of the horses out back," Edward explained, "Don't worry he isn't all hyper and bouncy like Alice, he is the more calm and reasonable person in the relationship."

Edward watched Bella physically relax at hearing that and he smiled.

"That bad?"

Bella nodded tiredly, "You should have warned me that she is obsessive compulsive when it comes to shopping."

Edward just chuckled softly, motioning for her to take a seat on his bed. Edward watched Bella sink into the confines of his bed, a look of peace appearing on her face.

"Tell me about yourself Edward," Bella asked, looking up at him. Bella watched Edward physically tense at those words, as if he was afraid for her to know how bad off he really was. Bella immediately felt her cheeks heat up at this, feeling stupid for asking such a question. "It's okay Edward you don't have to answer, forget I mentioned it," she mumbled.

Edward looked at her, her rich brown hair, reddened cheeks, and deep chocolate brown eyes and sighed, feeling like a jerk for making her feel the way she does rite now.

"There's not much to know about me," he began, taking a seat next to her, meeting her chocolate eyes with his emerald ones, "As you know I am the prince of this land, about 18 years of age, and tend to wish to keep to myself."

Bella just nodded as she listened to him, "but, may I ask, why did you tense up when I had hugged you this morning and why did you tense up when I asked you about yourself moments ago?" while staring into his emerald pools.

Edward broke away from her stare, feeling almost ashamed of what had happened to him, "It's hard to think about what had made me this way, let alone talk about it," he spoke quietly, retelling a memory from deep inside his mind.

_Flashback _

_A little boy stood, struggling with a large metal sword, in the vast open meadow found a while behind the castle. He lifted the sword up with shaky hands and tried to perform the techniques that he was instructed with by his father. Only to have his grip slip and have the sword come land into the soft meadow grass. The boy was about to retrieve the sword when he made out the sound of footsteps in the grassy meadow. He froze in fear when he looked up to see the face of his father, glaring angrily down upon him._

"_Uh father I was-, "Edward began._

"_Being lazy!" Edward Sr. roared, grabbing Edward by the collar of his shirt and tossing him across the meadow, like some rag doll._

_Edward flinched as he landed, his back hitting a sharp stone. He struggled to get back up only to be pushed back down. His father looming over him, holding Edward's sword in his hand, Edward looked up at his father in fear._

"_Now Edward," he began, drawing the sword swiftly across Edward's chest, casing his navy button up to rip open. "You are never going to learn to become a trained and skilled warrior by being lazy, you are never going to learn how to destroy your enemies, like this." He continued, slowly dragging the sharp tip of the sword down Edward's exposed chest, causing a trail of blood to follow from above his left nipple to right above his right rib cage._

_Edward fought back the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes as he watched his father do this. "Daddy, please, stop."_

_Edward Sr. jerked his head ferociously up, his eyes dark with anger, and drew his hand harshly against Edward's cheek._

_Edward cried out in pain and fear, his cheek reddening._

"_You will learn your place, or you won't live to become ruler of this land," his father said darkly, before tossing the sword to the ground and briskly turning back towards the castle._

_Edward curled up into a ball, not caring that his chest was starting to heavily bleed, he just sat there silently, his tears pouring silently down his bloody cheeks._

Bella stared at Edward in shock, having no idea that a father, a parent that is supposed to love and support you, could do something so terrible to his son.

"Is, is there a scar?" Bella asked timidly.

Edward looked up at her, seeing shock, surprise, and curiosity all swirling in those chocolate depths. Edward nodded slightly, feeling compelled and a little confident that she showed no sign of pity in her chocolate eyes he asked, "Would you wish to see it?"

Surprised, Bella nodded, and watched in awe as Edward slowly stripped his tight forest green shirt off, revealing his well built chest.

"Does it still hurt?" Bella asked curiously as she gently trailed her soft fingers down the scar. She felt Edward twitched under her touch and immediately stopped.

"Don't stop," he mumbled, and Bella looked up at him, surprised to see his normally dark emerald orbs even darker, filled with something she couldn't place exactly place.

Suddenly, she felt herself begin to lean forward. She watched him begin to lean as well, the air between them getting thick as their faces inched closer together.

Just as she felt his warm breath flutter across her lips, Alice barged in.

"Dinner's ready! And just in time I see," Alice giggled as she watched Bella and Edward jerk away from each other, the blushes on their cheeks turning a deep, deep scarlet.

"Alright Alice thank you, we will be right there," Edward answered shakily.

Alice giggled once more and left quickly. Bella, still a bit red, mumbled something and quickly left as well.

Edward sighed and flopped back onto his bed, wondering what could have, and would definitely have happened, if Alice hadn't come in.

Yay another chapter done!! I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. Read and tell your friends all about it, and a review to let me know what you think about it would be nice as well.

Thanks and I hope to have another one up and going tomorrow, if not then Sunday for sure.

hope that you all have a happy Earth day weekend, plant a tree!!

Till then byeeeeeee:)


	9. Tears of Crimsom

Here's another chapter, hope everyone comes to enjoy this one as well

Thank you to all who have read!! It makes me happy that people like my story, keep reviewing please!!

Here's another chapter, hope everyone comes to enjoy this one as well.

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, been real busy with Earth Day Activities.

Earth Day plant a tree. Hehehehe

Don't own Twilight, not worthy.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So Bella," Alice asked with that scheming smile on her face, "you and Edward seemed to have been getting pretty close."

Bella blushed at hearing those words, remembering how warm and sweet Edward's breath was, feathering against her lips.

Alice giggled and skipped ahead to the dining area. _"It's only a matter of time now."_ She thought.

Bella sighed and slouched against the cold stone wall, trying to stomach everything that has happened. She closed her eyes and started singing a tune, a sweet, soft tune. The soft chords floated down the hall, telling a mystery yet to be solved.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Finally, Edward managed to drag himself away from his thoughts and out of his room. As he walked down the hall he stopped, his head shooting up to see Bella, leaning against the wall, her eyes closed, and her full pink lips moving, sending a beautiful melody in his direction. All he could do was stand there in awe, watching her sing, not taking notice to the setting sun behind them.

"_Remember Bella, twilight." _A voice whispered to Bella.

Bella started to glow, her rich brown hair turning snow white, as her little nose and full lips came together and enlonged, forming her elegant orange beak. She shrank in size, her arms folding to form her wings and her long, shapely legs shrank to proportion her smaller body. The clothes fell off and were replaced with snow white feathers and not Bella Swan, but Bella the Swan.

Edward's eyes widened, as he watched this take place. Rooted in spot, his mind screaming for him to do something, but all her could do was stare at the little swan in front of him.

"Honk!?" Bella cried. _"What happened? Wait, twilight, oh no I turn back into a swan at twilight!!"_

"B-Bella?" Edward stammered, not taking his eyes off the little swan.

Bella looked up at Edward, his emerald orbs filled with surprise and to her surprise, sadness.

Bella wiggled herself out of the fallen clothes and waddled over to Edward, nuzzling her soft, feathery head against his black pants.

Edward looked down to see Bella staring up at him, with those big chocolate brown eyes. Edward gave a small smile and knelt down to pick up the little swan. He turned and headed back to his room, Bella started to doze off from the soft stroking of Edward's strong fingers. When Edward reached his room Bella was fast asleep, he place her gingerly on his bed, took one last look at her, and high tailed his ass back to the dining hall before Alice sends out a search party.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Alice and Elizabeth turned in surprise at Edward's entrance to the dining hall, his already unruly bronze hair even messier, his emerald orbs swirling with emotion, his breathing staggered.

Alice raised her eyebrows at Edward, and he just rolled his eyes and took a seat across from his mother. Alice sighed and set the food out and turned to go find Jasper with their dinner.

"So son," Elizabeth began, taking a bit of her chicken, "where's your new friend?"

Edward froze, the chicken he was chewing threatening to fall out of his mouth, he swallowed hastily, "well mother she wasn't feeling up to dinner so she, went to bed early."

"Oh," was all Elizabeth said before turning her attention back to her chicken.

Edward sighed in relief, wishing that he hadn't needed to lie to his mother.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

After dinner Edward trudged back to his room, soundlessly slipped into a pair of navy blue boxers and crawled under the covers, pulling the little swan up against his bare chest. A look of peace and content crossed his face as he drifted asleep.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

(AN: ok it gets a little violent right here)

_Dream_

"_Edward!!" his father roared._

_Edward cringed in fear, running till he hit a corner, trapped by a wall and his father's rage._

"_But father please, it wasn't my-"Edward's words lost as his father striked him hard against the cheek, the tears falling from Edward's eyes mixing with his freshly exposed blood. He was then picked up and thrown against the wall, hard, again and again till he felt himself slipping from consciousness._

_His father dropped him, watching his son slide to the floor, leaving a trail of fresh warm blood on the stone walls. Edward Sr. then turned and continued down the hall, taking no notice to his son's soft cries._

_Tears blurred Edward's vision as he watched his father leave him, he hesitantly put his hand behind his head, horrified to feel a warm sticky liquid run between his fingers. The tears came harder as he tried to lift himself up, only to fall back down to the ground, sobbing as his body screamed with pain. _

Edward woke in a sweat, breathing heavily he noticed tendrils of sunshine snaking into his room. He then noticed the extra weight he felt around his middle, he looked down and practically jumped out of his bed. Laying there was Bella, with her soft creamy complexion, long, rich, wavy brown hair, full pink lips, and perfect set of curves from her chest to her legs, fully naked in his bed.

Edward ran a hand through his messy bronze hair, wondering what the hell is going on with Bella.

Just then she woke, her chocolate eyes widening as she saw Edward standing before her, only in a pair of boxers.

Bella's cheeks turned a dark shade of red, and she looked down, only to notice she is naked, and that Edward could see that she is naked. She let out a squeak and pulled Edwards forest green comforter up to her neck. "How did I-?"

"That's what I would like to know as well," Edward answered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Bella sat there and concentrated, her chocolate eyes lightening up as she realized what had happened, but not knowing if she should tell Edward what she was sent to do she improvised, "I don't know what happened Edward."

Edward sighed, knowing as well as she that she knew what happened, but wishing not to push her into submission he answered, "It's okay then, here why don't you get dressed, breakfast will be served shortly I presume." With that Edward briskly walked to his adjourned bathroom and shut the door.

Making sure he locked it tightly he collapsed on the door, sliding down till he hit the floor. He hadn't noticed he was crying till he felt the tears slip between his fingers.

Bella watched Edward disappear into his bathroom, wondering what is wrong. As she was getting up to go find an outfit to wear Alice came busting in, giving poor Bella a heart attack.

"Good morning Bella! I hope your up for a big breakfast and even bigger day!" Alice chirped happily, skipping to the closet where Bella's new clothes were.

Bella plopped back down onto the bed, holding tightly to the blanket wrapped around her as she watched Alice put together different combinations of outfits.

Finally Alice came up with, in her mind, the perfect outfit. Bella looked with curiousity, it was a soft blue skirt, came to about mid thigh with a slight outward ruffle. And a darker blue top, it has small straps and cuts low, to show off Bella's curves in bother her hips and her breasts.

"Um Alice are you sure-?" Bella began.

"Positive, it will look so snazzy (AN: for my freinds, just had to add that.) on you," Alice gushed, pulling Bella up and helping her into the clothing.

After Alice was done dressing Bella, she did Bella's hair into soft, creamy curls by the means of a heated iron rod connected to a wooden pole. With that done Alice took a step back to admire her work.

"Perfect," she said, and Bella agreed, she never thought she could see herself looking so, beautiful.

"Now come," Alice insisted, pulling Bella out of Edward's room, "you haven't properly met the misses yet and I think she would like to meet you before Edward joins us."

Bella just nodded, a feeling of nervousness filling her.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Here we go, another chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, sorry about the sudden flash of violence but it will all come to light in the next few chapters, everything will.

Please keep reading and a review or two would be nice. Let me know what you think of it and if you have suggestions or anything just let me know.:)

thanks:)


	10. Out of Town

Hey guys

Hey guys.

I am going out of town for the next few days so no more chapters till the earliest Friday.

See ya.


	11. Meet the Parents

I'm back guys, sorry to keep you all waiting

I'm back guys, sorry to keep you all waiting. I hope to have this chapter up by Friday or maybe late tonight.

Don't own Twilight, but I got something even better, my own Edward!!

So, on with the story!!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"But Alice-"Bella started nervously.

Alice shook her head excitedly, her smile contagious almost, "Don't worry Bella, if Edward likes you then the misses will absolutely love you."

Bella faltered in footing, _"Edward, likes me?"_ she blinked.

As Bella was about to ask about Alice's comment Alice stopped and turned around, her auburn eyes dancing with happiness. "Wait right here, the misses will invite you in."

Bella nodded, the nervous flutter returning to her stomach, and watched Alice disappear into the dining area.

"Come in child," a voice said, no louder then a mother's whisper.

Bella slowly walked in, trying to keep calm and not loose her footing in the death trap shoes Alice shoved on her.

As Bella looked up she stared in wonder, the misses, Edward's mother, is beautiful. Full honey brown hair flowing softly down her shoulders, her soft hazel eyes showing kindness and compassion, and her smile, soft and gentle, not showing a hint of anger or violence. Bella looked down again, ashamed, _"I cannot compare to such beauty, it must be horrible for her to look at me." _

"It's okay my dear, please don't let me upset you," Elizabeth said softly, hoping to get Bella to look back up at her.

Bella tentively looked up, to meet a pair of kind hazel eyes.

"My name is Elizabeth Masen, Edward's mother," Elizabeth said softly.

Bella nodded, "I- I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

Elizabeth smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you Bella, I have heard wonderful things about you."

Bella's eyes widened, "Really?"

Elizabeth smiled and gave a soft nod, "I was hoping to meet you last night at dinner, but Edward said you didn't feel well and wished to take to bed early."

Bella felt her cheeks pinken, silently thanking Edward for not saying anything, or this conversation would have turned really awkward, "Uh yes I did, I had not felt well last night," Bella sputtered, trying to control the raging pigments in her cheeks.

Elizabeth just smiled, "Well I am glad you are feeling better this morning."

Bella gave a quick nod, hoping secretly that Edward would move faster and get out here sooner.

"So Bella," she started, "how did you and my son meet?"

Bella froze, like a deer caught by a hunter's gun, "Um well, we uh, we met at the lake one day, I was- I was singing and Edward had came to practice his sword technique and we just started talking," Bella said, stumbling somewhat over her words.

Elizabeth's hazel eyes brightened with excitement, "Singing? That's wonderful dear, you must have such a lovely voice."

Bella felt herself turn redder, "I guess I do," she mumbled.

"Would you?" Elizabeth asked, a look of hope and curiosity in her eyes.

"Well I don't know-" Bella started, "but if you insist."

Elizabeth watched with unbridled happiness as Bella sang, her chocolate brown eyes shut in concentration, her sweet, pure voice flowing gently throughout the dining area. _"She is perfect for my Edward, yet she does not see herself clearly, but soon she will see how much she means to all of us."_

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"_What am I to do? Does she not trust me? I would never hurt her, I don't think I even have it in me to raise my voice at her."_ Edward thought.

After coming out of his barricade in the bathroom Edward lied on his bed, trying to get his thoughts organized. Trying to comprehend what had happened last night, with Bella turning back into a swan, and finding her this morning, naked, in his arms.

"_And it felt so right to, her soft curves pressed up against me, she melded into me perfectly."_ Edward shook his head, ridding it of those thoughts.

Edward got up and went in search for an outfit, mentally prepared for when Alice decided to come barging in. Just as he thought, moments later Alice came bouncing in, her auburn eyes filled with even more excitement.

"Good morning Edward!" Alice chirped happily, pushing past him to his wardrobe, throwing clothing every which way.

"Good morning Alice," Edward sighed, plopping back down onto his bed.

"So what's wrong Edward," Alice asked as she continued to go through his wardrobe, "If it's about Bella don't worry, everything will be explained in time," Alice said mysteriously.

Edward looked up at her, having a strange feeling he never felt before fill his being. _"Oh so she talks to Alice, the girl who will end up telling everyone everything and not me?"_

"Edward you okay?" Alice asked, noticing how Edward was clenching his fists tightly, so tightly that his knuckles were starting to turn white.

"Nothing Alice," Edward bit out. _"Why am I feeling such anger, maybe even jealousy, towards Alice? I mean if Bella wants to share her secrets with her then I should be okay with that, right?"_

Alice shook her head, smiling, knowing that Edward was feeling jealous at the thought that Alice may know more about his precious little Bella then he does.

"Look Edward, no need to be jealous, I was just saying that yes Bella has secrets that she is keeping from us, but in time she will come to let us in."

At hearing this Edward immediately relaxed his knuckles, "So she hadn't told you anything?"

"I know nothing more then you do," Alice answered as she laid the outfit she found out for Edward onto his bed and turned and left.

Edward smiled, and got up to put on the forest green button up Alice laid out with the matching black pants.

As Edward traveled down the hall towards the dining area he heard it again, that beautiful song, sung by that beautiful voice. As he reached the dining area's entrance he stopped, and took in the beauty in front of him.

She had her back to him, her long, wavy, rich, brown hair flow down her back, having a curly bounce to it. Her already perfect figure enhanced by the form fitting dark blue top she is wearing, her long legs sculpted perfectly with the thigh length light blue skirt that graced her.

"She's beautiful," he murmured, wanting nothing more than to go up behind her and- _"Wait, where did those thoughts come from?"_

Pinching the bridge of his nose again, a habit he has become fond of, he decided to make his presence known.

The singing stopped abruptly, and that beautiful angel turned around, her chocolate orbs meeting his emerald ones, her soft, pink, full lips let out a short gasp of air at the sight of him.

He did his best to give her a smile, his cheeks almost as red as hers, and turn to his mother, "Good morning mother, morning Bella."

His mother smiled, noticing the dark blushes on both their faces. Bella just nodded, not able to find her voice.

"Hello dear, wasn't Bella's singing just wonderful?" Elizabeth gushed, concealing a chuckle as both their blushes got darker.

"Uh- hm, yes it was," he stuttered, _"just beautiful."_

Elizabeth smiled and motioned for them to take a seat at the table, Bella and Edward sat right across from each other.

Edward couldn't concentrate on his eggs, his eyes watched Bella, taking in every last detail, how her pink lips shaped an O when she opened that small mouth of hers, how she gave a sigh of delight as she tasted the richness of the fresh eggs.

"Are you enjoying the breakfast?" Edward asked quietly, hoping, no wanting, to start a conversation.

Bella nodded happily, looking carefree and excited for the first time that morning.

Edward smiled in content, taking a forkful of egg into his mouth and started chewing, only to stop and almost choke, at the sound of that, terrifying, deadly voice.

Edward turned in his seat, a decade old fear etched into his eyes, as he saw his father come strolling into the dining area.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Oooooo Edward's dad is back!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I will start the next one tonight, maybe tomorrow, either way it will be up tomorrow night, so till then enjoy!!

And a review would be nice as well. Hahaha


	12. Blood Thankyou's

Score

Score!! Thank you to all who have been reading!! I will be doing my best to write longer and more chapters, which means you will have to wait longer to read more, but I will do my best here.

I don't need Twilight! I have my own Edward!! Hahaha (I still don't own it, just to make it clear, and I love Twilight)

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"No," Edward whispered, he quickly turned to Bella, who was still eating her eggs with interest and curiosity, had not noticed that the master of the castle has returned.

He turned to his mother, the color from her face drained, her hazel eyes full of panic, not only just for me, but also Bella. Elizabeth moved quickly to Bella, hoping to get her out of the dining area before-

"Well what do we have here," came the loud voice of Edward Sr., as he eyed Bella up and down.

Edward growled as he saw the darkening look in his father's eyes, and almost inhumanly fast was in front of Bella, protecting her from his father's lust filled stare.

"_Even with the fear that his father instilled in him at such a young age, he still protects her like this, if this isn't love then I don't know what is,"_ Alice thought, she was coming from the stables when she heard Edward Sr. voice reverberating through the halls, she ran through the kitchen to come out the door to see Edward, in a protective stance in front of a scared Bella. Alice quietly snuck up behind the two and Edward turned his head slightly, giving Alice a quick nod. She swiftly grabbed Bella's wrist, taking her through the kitchen to the stables.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

As Alice and Bella disappeared through the kitchen Edward relaxed, but only for a second as his father's deep, gravely voice made its way back to him.

"Edward, are you going to be a pussy or are you going to tell me who the fuck was that?" Edward Sr. said, his voice getting louder with each syllable, causing Edward to flinch slightly.

"That was Bella, a friend of mine father," Edward answered, trying to put up a strong façade.

Edward Sr. dark eyes went tight, "I will believe that for now, now time for you to get back to training, I want you in the weaponry room in 5 minutes!!" he roared.

Edward nodded and quickly left, hoping that his mother will be alright alone in there.

"Dear," Elizabeth began hesitantly, "I thought your trip would take a few days, or a week even-"

"Change of plans," he answered dismissively, "a few days is too many for Edward to go without disciplined training, and he might be tempted to go back to music, I will not have a music playing pussy as my son!"

Elizabeth flinched at her husband's words, but hastily nodded to cover it up. After Edward Sr. left to go to the weaponry room she fell into a chair and sighed, wondering what happened to the loving, kind man her husband was.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Was that-?" Bella began.

Alice nodded hastily as she continued to take Bella to the stables out behind the castle, knowing that the king would never come back here.

Just then a tall man, with broad shoulders, messy blonde hair, and kind clear blue eyes appeared, making a smile grace Alice's lips.

Alice and Bella stopped as the man caught up to them, Bella with a curious look on her face turned to Alice.

"This," Alice said with a bright smile, love and trust filling her eyes, "is my husband, Jasper. Jasper this is Bella." _"Edward's Bella,"_ Alice thought.

Jasper smiled, "It's nice to meet you Bella."

Bella smiled, after seeing the love conveyed in both their eyes she felt even more at ease around them then she already did.

Jasper then turned to Alice, feeling not only the love that they hold for each other but also fear, something he never wanted to see in his Alice's face.

"He's back early," Alice answered.

Jasper tensed and nodded, understanding what could happen and what is to happen. He turned to Bella, "would you mind helping me with the horses? I would ask Alice but she needs to tend to the kitchen."

Bella looked nervous, yet curious, and nodded.

Jasper smiled and gently leads her to the stables, where two majestic horses grazed. One a dark grey, with black and white spots dusted all over, the other a golden brown, more topaz in the front and honey near the rear.

"Wow," Bella said in awe, "they're beautiful."

Jasper nodded, "Yes they are, I raised them myself, the black one is Night and the golden one is Emmett. (AN: I am sorry for all you Emmett lovers, but I did say I was going to get all the original characters in here somehow.)

Bella smiled, liking the horse named Emmett, his blue eyes showed such happiness, and laughter. She went up to him and gently stroked his mane, his muzzle found her other hand and nuzzled against it with delight.

Bella laughed, "I am glad that you like me Emmett."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"One day!" Edward Sr. roared, pushing his son to the floor. "One day, and you are already slacking off and fooling around! So how many times did you screw her? Once? Twice? Lost count?!"

Edward shook his head, fear clouding his vision, "Father I never-"

Edward Sr. just waved Edward's protests away, grabbed a sword and threw it at him, the cold, shiny, metal screeching to a halt at Edward's feet.

"Practice!"

Edward grabbed the sword and quickly began the new technique, his sword cutting through the air gracefully.

"That's not good enough!" Edward Sr. yelled, yanking the sword out of his son's hand, throwing it to the floor.

Edward felt himself tense as his father grabbed him and threw him against the wall, he gasped as he felt his father's fist connect with his face.

"Father!" Edward cried.

"Silence you pussy!" Edward Sr. roared, slapping his son hard against the cheek he just punched, causing it to start to bleed.

Edward felt tears start to escape his eyes, he let out a cry as his father punched him in the chest. He felt himself slide to the floor, his muscles relaxed, hoping the worst was over.

"Don't relax boy, I am not done with you," Edward Sr. sneered, sending a swift kick into Edward's side, causing Edward to emit a painful moan.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

After Bella spent the afternoon cleaning and grooming Emmett, she laughed and giggled her wet body back to Edward's chamber. As she entered his room she saw Alice sorting through the closets.

"Hey Alice," Bella said, a little worried that the little high maintenance pixie had not jumped on her the minute she entered the room.

Alice turned around, "Bella! Wow it looks like you had an adventure today," she giggled, taking in Bella's soaked clothes.

Bella laughed, "Yea I did, Emmett is a handful to care for. Your husband does such a great job at raising them."

Alice smiled, disappearing into the massive wardrobe only to reappear moments later with a knee length green skirt and a midnight blue blouse.

Bella thanked Alice and entered the bathroom, stripped down and washed and reappeared minutes later looking as beautiful as she did that morning. She looked around the room to see that Alice had left and went over and lay down on the bed, as she slowly felt herself drifting from consciousness when the door flew open. Bella shot up and gasped as she saw Edward struggle through the door and collapse to the floor, his breathing heavy and his face stained with blood and tears.

"Edward? What- what happened?" Bella stuttered, terrified.

Edward opened his mouth to protest, only to groan in pain and sputter, sending blood and saliva across the floor.

Bella moved gracefully to his side, helping him up and into his bathroom, propping him up onto the toilet. She went to the sink and wet a towel, taking it and gently dabbing it on the cuts and scratches scattered across his face.

"Edward," Bella said softly, Edward's emerald orbs avoiding her chocolate ones, "what happened to you?"

Edward coughed, sending more blood across the room and spoke, his voice hoarse and scratchy, "As you saw, my father returned early from his trip, apparently I was slacking off in my training and needed to be punished."

Bella's eyes widened in horror.

"I'm fine Bella, really, there's no need to worry about me," Edward said hastily, wincing, he grabbed his side in pain.

Bella noticed and slowly took the bottom hem of the shirt into her hands, Edward grabbed her hands, gently trying to stop her from pulling his top up.

Bella looked up at Edward, her chocolate eyes finally meeting his emeralds, seeing the pain, anguish, and embarrassment swirling inside them.

"Please Edward," Bella pleaded, "at least let me see if I can help."

Edward sighed in defeat, removing his hands from hers and letting her gently pull his shirt up. Bella's eyes widened in horror at the damage done to his perfectly sculpted chest, besides the decade old scar trailing down him, his side bruised, already turning a deep purple, blood flowing from deep cuts and bruises that laced his chest.

"_Oh Edward, how could someone do this to you?"_ Bella thought as she gently dabbed at the cuts, stopping every so often because of Edward's flinches.

"He wasn't always like this," Edward said softly, flinching as Bella touched a particularly nasty cut, "he used to be nice and caring, a real father. Not this man, this horrible power crazy man that you had to witness today."

"Really?" Bella asked, curious, grabbing some bandage she found in a cupboard above the sink, ripping some off she started to wrap it around Edward's chest, trying to help keep his cuts clean.

Edward nodded, "He used to be my father, we had once rode horses together and played games and did things that normal father and son's do. Then one day I got interested in music, I had heard a piano recital at another kingdom and I was entranced by it, the music, sweet and haunting as it floated throughout the room, it drew me in. My mother was so happy that I found such an interest in music, so happy that she bought me my own piano, a pearly white piano, almost as pure and white as your feathers, I loved it, I pretty much taught myself how to play, I even composed my own music. My mother was enthralled with my playing, she loved spending days and evenings listening to me play. My father at first was happy for me, but as I was getting older he decided I needed to start training for the one day I would rule the kingdom, except I had no intention of stopping my music for even a moment. This got my father pretty upset, the next day he decided no more nice guy and well here we are, ten years later, me terrified of human contact and of, my father."

"Oh Edward," Bella said softly, looking up to see tears streaming down his cheeks again, she rose to her feet and stepped closer to him, wiping a tear away from his cheek.

"Thank you Bella, for listening to me and being there for me, besides Alice and Jasper I was all alone, and most of the time I felt alone even with them around, but you Bella, its like you are always here, even when I feel like I am all alone."

Bella blushed and mumbled some thanks and that she doesn't deserve this and was about to go when she a pair of soft warm lips pressed against hers.

Bella's eyes widened, _"Is Edward kissing me? Why? I am nothing special."_

"But you are something special Bella, you have given me something that I had not felt in years, hope," Edward mumbled against her lips. _"Her lips are so soft and warm, its heaven."_

Bella couldn't believe that this is happening, she felt her arms wrap his neck, Edward eagerly yet gently wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer. She sighed against his lips, her pink ones parting enough to make Edward eager for more.

"Bella," Edward moaned softly, pressing his lips against hers with even more passion. His lips moving tantalizingly slow against hers, pressing butterfly kisses against the corners of her mouth before pulling away.

Edward took in Bella, her blouse a little bloody with his blood, her full, pink, lips swollen from his kisses. Edward gave her a crooked grin, and smiled even broader at the scarlet blush she received in return.

"Thank you again Bella, why don't you go into the bedroom and I will get changed into something less gruesome in here?"

Bella nodded, and quietly left slipped out of the room, both of them having silly grins on their faces.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

viola! Another chapter done! I hope it is to everyone's satisfaction and I hope for you all to enjoy it.

I tried my best at a kiss, hope its satisfactory.

And there may be a lemon on the horizon, let me know your opinion about a lemon in this story.

And yes I have watched, actually I still do, the Swan Princess, one of my favorite kind of princess movies.

Please let me know what you think about this and tell all your friends!!

Oh and one other thing,

I might have gotten myself into a bit of trouble so there is the possibility that I won't be able to update as regularly as I have been, but I will do my best to keep up with this through the next few weeks.

Till then enjoy!!


	13. Thoughts Around the Kitchen

Here goes another chapter

Here goes another chapter!

As for Edward's dad being a little too mean, well that is where the rated M part comes in, I am sorry if you don't like violence. But alas, there is a reason behind his very violent demeanor, and it will be explained in further detail later.

Don't own Twilight, will never be worthy enough.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bella just stood there in the middle of the room, a dazed, happy look splashed across her face. _"He kissed me, a god-like creature like him, kissed me."_

Bella heard a giggle and turned, a squeak emitting from her as she saw Alice standing in the doorway.

Alice laughed, "So I am guessing that you and Edward had some good quality time together," Bella's blush got darker, "in his bathroom."

Bella gave Alice a shy nod, a smile still hanging around her lips as she reminisced about being in the bathroom, with Edward.

"So talk, how was it? Was he good at kissing? What did you feel about it? Did you kiss him back?" Alice chattered.

Bella just nodded, ignoring the feeling of embarrassment that Alice was causing her to have and basking in the warm, joyous feeling she was getting from the thoughts of Edward.

"I was surprised at first," she started quietly, almost cautiously, "his soft, warm lips, pressed against my own, it was almost unreal, and I couldn't believe it at first. I am not special enough to be kissed by such a man, such a beautiful creature. It was then, as if he read my mind, that he said I am special, more then enough, and that I gave him something, hope. All the while, that kiss, just got so much more passionate, to the point where I wasn't sure if I would be able to hold onto consciousness anymore."

Alice, for the first time in her hyper active life, sat speechless at the fact that things were moving faster then she foresaw. _"This girl is more then the one, she is his sole existence."_

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Edward sat there in his bathroom, the bleeding had stopped thanks to Bella's wrapping skills and his bruises and cuts were only a dull ache against his frame. He looked down at his hands that were still shaking slightly, not sure if from anger, fear, or the joy that Bella kissed him back.

He looked up and sighed in delight, a smile tugging at his lips, _"Bella let me kiss her, that sweet, beautiful angel let me kiss her. Why am I feeling like this, its so unreal, I have never felt so, alive before. I always thought I was complete, that I would never need a woman to complete me, but Bella, she fills a void I never knew existed within me."_ Then the smile on Edward's lips disappeared, replaced with a thoughtful, and even sad, expression._ "Yet, I shouldn't feel this way, I am putting Bella in danger by having these feelings, my father, I don't even want to think about what he could do if he found out that she really means more to me then just a friend. She does? Well I don't see her as a friend, but I don't know, am I capable of loving such an angel? Is such an angel capable of loving me? Would I even allow her to love me? She deserves better, so much better."_

Edward shook his head, clearing his mind of these confusing thoughts and hesitantly went and opened the door, feeling relieved yet worried he found his room empty. Pinching the bridge of his nose he decided to believe that Alice took Bella out somewhere, not wanting to think of any other possibility, changed, and headed out towards the kitchen.

When he entered he smiled, chuckling as he watched Alice teach Bella how to make bread. Edward found himself thoroughly entertained as Bella ended up getting a puff of flower strewn across her face. Her cheeks turning a bright red as she and Alice started to laugh.

"Well look who finally decided to join us," Alice chirped, never looking up from the soup she is tending too.

Bella looked up and her cheeks darkened at the fact that Edward had seen her like this. He chuckled and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a damp towel and handing it to Bella.

"Thank you," she said quietly, her chocolate orbs averting his emerald ones.

Edward felt sadness poke at him, _"Did she not like it? Was she only kissing me back for my benefit?"_ as these doubts swirled in Edward's mind his sadness deepened.

Bella finally met his eyes when she didn't hear him answer, only to see his emerald orbs full of confusion, pain, and sadness.

Alice took this as an opportune moment to slip out of the kitchen, sneaky little pixie.

"Edward," Bella began, his attention returning to her, "what's wrong?"

He wanted to tell her, tell her everything, yet he was worried that if he did it would result in her being pushed away. He didn't want to push her away, not when he didn't even know for sure how exactly he feels for her.

"It's nothing Bella, you don't need to worry about me," Edward answered, mustering up enough strength for a smile.

Bella looked curiously at him, trying to figure out if he was just lying for her benefit, then shrugged and turned back to her dough.

Edward again watched in amusement as Bella tried to knead the dough, her small, delicate hands having trouble with the sturdy, mushy substance. Bella looked up to see an amused look on Edward's face and pouted, "It's not as easy as it looks, and this stuff is thick."

Edward immediately felt bad "Well here then, let me help you."

Bella's eyes widened as Edward came to stand behind her, putting his larger hands gently on top of hers. Her hands began to move in sync with his. Bella wasn't aware the dough anymore, she was too busy trying not to blush, having Edward's well built body pressed up against her back, being able to feel all the contours of his sculpted chest through his thin button up.

"All done," Edward whispered, sending shivers up Bella's spine.

Bella just nodded, knowing that if she spoke she may squeak, and her already dark red cheeks couldn't handle any more color.

Edward gingerly picked up the dough and put it in the stove, setting a timer for it.

"Just cause I'm a prince doesn't mean I do not know how to cook and clean, every man should know how to do that," Edward said mysteriously.

Bella once again stared at Edward in shock, wondering how he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

Edward turned to her, catching her surprised look, "It's logical really, and you are sometimes easy to read."

Bella just nodded, her cheeks still having a pinkish tinge to them. She then saw Edward's eyes turn sad, and it seemed that he was having an internal argument with himself.

"_I should really talk to her about what happened in the bathroom today. I mean I don't want to have made her done something for my benefit, it would make something that meant so much to me feel like nothing."_ Edward thought.

"Bella," Edward began, feeling nervous, "about what happened in the bathroom. I meant everything I said, and well if you only reciprocated the kiss to satisfy me, well it didn't. I didn't want you to have to do something you don't or wouldn't like-"

"Edward," Bella interrupted, walking closer to him she whispered, "but I did like it, an awful lot."

Edward looked in to her chocolate orbs, seeing happiness, shyness and maybe, just maybe, a hint of hidden love swirls around in them.

With new found confidence Bella stepped closer, leaned up so that her soft, pink lips were mere inches away from his, her honey sweet breath feathered across his lips, and gently pressed her lips against his.

Edward's eyes widened in surprise at Bella's sudden boldness and obliged happily. He lost himself in the sensation of Bella's plush lips against his, enjoying their soft, moist feeling. His mouth opened hesitantly, and just as his tongue got a quick taste of her sweet lips she pulled away. Edward looked at her, her cheeks pink, and her lips even darker. But her eyes, they showed something he would never believe to see, desire, want, love.

"_Love? Is it possible? Can Bella, this beautiful angel, love me? Only one way to find out."_ Edward decided.

"Bellaaaaa Edwaaard time for dinner!" Alice chirped, loudly.

Edward growled, which caused Bella to giggle, "Damn that pixie, always has perfect timing, it's like she can see what's going to happen before I even know."

Bella just nodded and followed a frustrated Edward out of the kitchen into the hall, to see an 'innocent' looking Alice standing there, an evil grin on her face.

"Come Bella, I need to dress you for dinner," Alice said, dragging Bella back to Edward's room.

Edward sighed, knowing their conversation would have to wait, but glad to know that Bella wanted to kiss him, hell she even initiated the second one. Edward glanced out the large window to his side, glad to see that the sun was still decently up in the air.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Tonight," Alice began, throwing clothes once again all over the room, "you are going to knock Edward out."

"I am?" Bella asked skeptically.

Alice shot her a grin and threw her a dress.

Bella gasped at the sight of it, dark forest green in color, seemingly thin material, and lightweight as well, and hugged her curves perfectly; it also showed a modest amount of cleavage, nothing too daring.

"It will look gorgeous on you," Alice gushed, shooing Bella into the bathroom to change.

Bella reemerged minutes later, "Bella, you look stunning in that!" Alice squealed.

Bella blushed crimson. Getting darker by the minute as Alice did her hair in soft curls and applied some make up to her.

"Alice, are you sure this is all necessary?" Bella asked nervously.

Alice nodded, "Now its time for you to go and knock Edward off his feet!"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I believe this is an appropriate place to stop. Sorry if others disagree.

Thanks for all the reviews, its great to know that people are enjoying my story.

Review if you wish, it would be great if you did, and tell me what you think, ideas for improvement or anything of the like. I will do my best to listen.

If I could possibly get up to 20 reviews, only 8 more to go, that would be great.

Thank you to all who have read.:)


	14. You Can't Make me Cry

Yay more reviews

Yay more reviews!! Thank you all who have read and reviewed, in return I have wrote another thrilling chapter.

I know it didn't reach the number I wished for but I am still happy that people reviewed and wished for more.

I hope everyone comes to enjoy this.

Remember to let me know what you think and stuff.

And alas, I don't own Twilight, just this plot.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"_Damn you Alice! Why did you always have to appear right when I decide to do something important?"_ Edward seethed silently, as he paced along the dining table.

Just as he was about to go to his room and demand for answers Bella appeared. Edward stopped dead in his tracks, gaping slightly at the sight in front of him. Bella dressed in a forest green dress that was short and sweet, showing to him her curves and giving his imagination plenty to go at.

Bella blushed as she saw the burning look in Edward's eyes, averting her gaze to the floor.

Edward slowly stepped forward, "Bella, you look stunning," he murmured softly, his breath feathering lightly across her pinkened cheeks.

Bella nodded, not finding her voice to thank him. Edward held out his hand to her and she tentively took it. Edward led her to the dining table and pulled out her seat for her.

"You mother and father will be joining you shortly," Alice whispered to Edward, he nodded and she gracefully slipped out of the area into the kitchen.

Edward sat down and turned to Bella, watching her stir and sip the hot soup Alice made earlier.

That's when he felt it, his muscles tightened, his heart sped up, he could sense who was coming before he himself knew. Edward looked up in time to see his father's face looming closer and closer to him, his mother not far behind.

"Son," his father said, his eyes dark and clouded with something Edward could not place.

"Hello father," Edward answered, trying to keep his voice strong.

His father's attention then turned to Bella, and Edward felt anger rise within him. Before he knew it he was once again around the table and at Bella's side.

Edward Sr.'s eyebrows rose, anger evident in his coal black eyes, his lips turning into a sneer.

"Edward," his father started, his eyes turning into slits, "it seems that you have taken a liking to your new 'friend'."

"You will not harm her," Edward said calmly, concealing the ever growing rage and fear inside him.

His father took a step closer, "Move now child."

All the while Bella sat, confusion and fear, not for herself but for Edward, filled her.

Edward stepped closer to Bella, "You will not harm her," Edward repeated firmly.

Edward Sr. hesitated for a moment, then his face turned a dangerous red color, "You will do as I say!" he roared.

"No don't! Dear!" Elizabeth cried, grabbing hold of her husband's raised arm.

Edward quickly moved in front of Bella, protecting her from his father's wrath as he shook his wife off his arm, making her crash to the floor, and lashed out, managing to leave a deep red mark on Edward's pale cheek.

Bella gasped, tears springing to her eyes, _"Oh Edward, how could you take this for me? I was supposed to bring you back your happiness, not more pain. Oh Edward."_

With that Bella fled, she ran from that castle faster then a raging fire.

"Bella come back!" Edward cried, starting to follow her, only to see a glimpse of her slip through the main doors, out into the world.

Edward returned to the dining hall, any fear he felt gone, replaced with unimaginable fury.

Edward Sr. smirked, "Good now that she is gone you can concentrate better on your-"

"No father," Edward interrupted, "you scared away the only person I care about. The first person who I truly let into my heart in years, and you had to go run her off! I will find her, she is not some whore or girl looking for a good time only to leave the next day. No, she is a true woman father and I intend on finding her and keeping her within my life!"

"Why?" Edward Sr. hissed, but cause of his surprise and sudden fear it came out as more like a mean whisper.

"Because I love her father," with that Edward turned and left, leaving his mother teary eyed, Alice smiling triumphantly, and his father without words.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bella collapsed from exhaustion, sobs wracking her body as she had ran all the way from the castle back to Silver Lake.

"Oh Edward," she sobbed, her chocolate orbs turning red from salty tears, "I failed you."

"You haven't failed him child."

Bella looked up, her eyes widening in surprise to see Rosalie floating in front of her.

"Oh but Rosalie I have! I have not brought him happiness, only more pain and sadness."

Rosalie smiled and shook her head, "You have brought him more then just happiness, you have brought him hope, and something to live for."

"Something to live for?" Bella asked, rubbing her eyes to rid them of dried tears.

Rosalie nodded, "You bring the animal out from inside of him, even though he fears his father he will stand up to him to protect you."

Bella listened to this and felt her heart drop, "He must hate me now, I ran from him because I thought I would be helping him, instead I must of hurt him more."

"It's going to be okay Bella," Rosalie said soothingly, "don't worry, for now relax, its twilight."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

With that Edward ran.

"_I have to find her, she must think I hate her. I don't, how could I hate such a sweet angel?"_ he thought as he raced through the woods. He could see that it was getting dark out, with the light disappearing from the sky Edward felt himself panic.

As he broke through the trees he saw that he was too late, breathing heavily he watched his Bella finish her transformation back into a swan. He watched, feeling his heart fall into deeper despair as his swan sat there by the bank of the lake, her head hung in sadness.

"Oh Bella, oh my sweet, sweet Bella," Edward said softly as he cautiously walked behind the little swan, making sure not to frighten her.

Bella let out a surprised honk as she felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around her small figure. She looked up, surprised to see Edward, his emerald eyes filled with sadness and love.

"My Bella, you don't have to be ashamed of running away, I would never hate you for it. How could I hate you? So sweet and innocent, your soul as pure and clear as your voice is soft and shy. You make me feel whole, and the minute you left I could finally feel the emptiness I was holding all my life," he said to her, staring into her deep chocolate orbs as he spoke, "You give me more then just hope or a reason to live, you gave me the ability to love someone as sweet and angelic as you."

Bella listened in awe, _"He loves me? This god like creature doesn't hate me? He loves me? This isn't real, it can't be real."_

"Please Bella believe me when I tell you this," he started, "that I love you, with my whole heart and soul, and I give them to you even though you already whisked them away."

Edward leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on top of Bella's head and carried her back to the castle, chuckling as she fell asleep in his arms.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"How could you do that to our son? What evil has driven you to do such a thing?" Elizabeth said, watching her husband sit on the edge of their enormous bed, "This girl can help him, she can help bring me my baby back and you had to chase her away with her temper!"

Edward Sr. turned sharply, his eyes shooting daggers at his wife, but she did not back down.

"I did what was best for him, he cannot love or show emotion, if he shows emotions then his enemies will be able to find out his weakness!" he started out calmly, only to end yelling, his face turning red again.

Elizabeth sighed, "Is that really why you do this to him? To prepare him? For what?! So he can be a heartless ruthless ruler like you?!"

Edward Sr. looked away, and she could swear she saw a glaze in his coal black eyes, "No, so when his daughter dies he won't feel the pain we felt, or did you forget about Emily?"

Elizabeth gasped, the painful memories flooding back to her, she collapsed to the floor and cried.

"They always come back, and unless he is strong enough, they will stop at nothing to take everything away from him," he whispered, before gathering his wife in his arms, and the first time in years, they cried tears of sorrow together.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Well here it is!

I hope everyone finds this new twist to their utter enjoyment, and I hope to get started on more later this week.

Till then,

Read and review! Let me know what you think of all this.

thanks:)


	15. Necklace

Hahahha more

Hahahha more!

Another crazy twist I added last chapter, things are going to get good now!

There may be a lemon coming in, I don't think this chapter but maybe the next so let me know what you think about having one in this story.

Do not own Twilight

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Edward started slowly walking back through the darkened forest towards the castle, watching the little swan he held dearly in his arms slumber. He smiled, _"I can't care if she doesn't return the feelings, my heart beats only for her and it is her choice if she wants to hear it."_

"I had confidence that she had not failed you."

Edward jumped at the sound of the soft voice, his eyes widening as he saw a woman in front of him. "Just who- who may you be?"

The woman smiled, "My name is Rosalie, and I was the one who sent Bella to you."

Edward felt his heart leap into his throat, "You sent her?"

She nodded, understanding his confusion, "You were broken Edward, you felt little will to live with all the fear that has been instilled in you, but that itself will be explained in time, for there is always a reason why the things that have happened to you happened."

"But how is she going to help me now? Yes she has made me gain hope and feel stronger in ways my father could never make me feel, but she is just a swan, how could you do this, yes I love her, and I always will, but she is truly just a swan, its as if you played with my heart and Bella herself." Edward accused softly, the salty tears slipping from his eyes fell, falling down a path on Bella's pearly white feathers.

"I never meant to play with your emotions Edward, and she doesn't have to stay a swan, remember she will turn back into a human at sunrise."

"But from what you're saying that will only continue to happen if I did not gain back the hope, love, and will to live. But I have, I have hope and I want to live, and its all because of this little swan, she enraptured me with her innocence and curiosity, she listened to me and was there for me, being away from her for even more then a minute brought me such pain, she is my soul, my salvation, my life. I will not ask you to keep her a human, for it is her choice if she wishes to stay with me or go back to the life she had. Whatever choice she makes, I will always love her." Edward spoke passionately, his emerald orbs gazing lovingly down at Bella.

Rosalie smiled, seeing the genuine love that filled Edward's being, "So it shall be," she said mysteriously, raising her right hand and motioning it over the little swan.

Bella started to shine, Edward's eyes widened as he watched his Bella turn back into a human.

"Wha-? What's going on?" Bella asked nervously, rubbing her hands against the soft material of the silvery white dress she found herself wearing.

"Bella," Edward began, slowly walking towards her, his heart aching at how beautiful she looked, her rich, brown hair framing her heart shaped face, her curves hugged perfectly against the silver white dress she was adorned in, it came to right above her knees and it showed her creamy skin, letting it shine in the moonlight, he avoided looking into her chocolate orbs, in fear that he may loose his nerve, "I know about your mission, to help me love and live again. Thank you Bella, but now, you can go home, back to being a swan and living out here, on Silver Lake, or you could continue to be a human, and well, stay with me. It's you choice and I will be content with whichever way you decide."

Bella just stood there, taking this all in, her eyes gazing only at Edward's disheveled form, his bronze hair even messier than normal, his shirt wrinkled and stained, and his eyes, those emerald eyes, even though his gaze was at the ground she could make out the love and desire he held for her. She smiled.

She turned to face Rosalie, "I always thought that life did not hold anything exciting for me, that I myself was fine being alone." Edward looked up to see Bella in front of him, her eyes shining with happiness, and love, she gently took his hands into hers, a smile spreading across her full pink lips, "But now that I have met Edward, I don't think I could ever go back to the world I once lived in, so I wish to stay with him, the man I love."

A smile broke out onto Edward's face, his emerald eyes lighting up with happiness as he pulled Bella closer. "I love you Bella Swan," he whispered, pressing his lips lightly against hers. She smiled against his lips, "And I love you Edward Masen," she whispered back against there lips. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, he let out a soft moan at the feel of her curves pressed against his body. With his lips parted he let his tongue slipped out, dancing lightly across her warm plush lips. Bella responded and gasped, as their tongues danced rhythmically, rubbing and kissing.

So caught up in their passion they barely heard the soft cough coming a few feet from them.

They pulled away quickly, both their faces a deep red, yet holding secret smiles.

"Now Bella," Rosalie began, a smile playing on her lips, "You will now stay a human day and night, now here wear this necklace," Rosalie held out her hand, in it was a beautiful necklace, a soft blue ribbon with a pink tear drop, and feathered wings on each side, as a pendant, "at any time you feel the need to turn back you will have the ability too by wearing this."

Bella's eyes glistened with tears, "Thank you Rosalie, for everything."

Rosalie smiled, "And thank you Bella, and Edward, you both showed me that love has no boundaries."

Bella and Edward smiled, their hands firmly grasped together, as they bid Rosalie farewell. Rosalie waved, disappearing into a stream of light, causing the stars littering the night sky to sparkle brighter.

Edward turned to Bella, gently taking the necklace out of their clasped hands.

"May I?" he asked, holding the necklace up in front of her.

Bella nodded and turned around, lifting her brown hair of the nape of her neck. Edward lifted the necklace up and over her head, gently tying it around her neck, making sure it was tight enough for it to stay on but not too tight that it hurts.

Bella dropped her flowing hair and turned around, a beautiful smile gracing her full pink lips.

Edward smiled brighter, wrapping his arms around her waist he brought her close, his words feathering across her face, "You're all mine."

"Forever," Bella answered, her whispered response sending shivers down his spine.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Why are they going to come back? I've already lost my son, no thanks to you I might add, why must they damage him any more?" Elizabeth whispered quietly, her face buried in her husband's shirt.

He sighed, his hand gently stroking her soft blonde hair, "They are my sworn enemy, many years ago, when my father ruled this land, he was once friends with them, they conducted trade with us and us with them, they would help us if we were under attack and we would help them, people of the royal family would marry their out of their royal family. But something went awry one day, a girl, the fairest of our lands, her hair a golden halo, her eyes a magnificent ocean blue, she was of not royal blood but yet, she fell in love with a boy of the other royal family, he was the prince, tall and muscled, hair an unruly curly brown, fell in love with her. They met one day and secretly married the next, for they both knew, nothing good would come out of their marriage, if done in the public's knowledge, soon the boy's family began to become suspicious. One night they sent out a spy to watch their son, and they found to their horror he was meeting with a peasant, meeting and kissing passionately with said peasant, they may be our kingdom's ally but the royal family needed to marry into other royal family, not the blood of peasants, enraged they sent four of their top men out that night after the girl began to head home, and they took care of her," he said, his voice low and thick with sadness.

"Took care of her?" she whispered in horror, fearing the worst.

He nodded, continuing, "They raped her, so badly that by morning she was dead of blood lost from severe vaginal tearing, when my father was informed of this incident he was enraged, and furious that his ally kingdom would do that to one of his kingdom's people. When the young man married to the deceased peasant found out of her death he could not cope, especially since it was at the hands of his own father, he killed himself that night, his last words being 'If it is so wrong to be with the one I love just because there is no royal blood running through her veins, then I wish to have none myself.' And he took his sword and trailed it across his veins. He was found the next morning in a pool of his own blood. The king, now equally enraged, destroyed the bridge between their kingdom and ours, saying 'That for taking my son I will take your daughter, just so you can feel a fraction of the pain.' The friendship destroyed, and they, they kept to their word 5 years after little Emily was born."

_Flash back_

"_Lookie daddy! Lookie what I can do!" a girl with russet colored hair said, her hazel dancing with happiness. _

_Edward Sr. smiled as he watched his daughter, her nimble body performing tricks and moves across the vast grassed area. _

"_She's getting better," he turned, his smile growing as he saw his wife walk out, holding their eight month old son, Edward, in her arms._

"_Hello Edward, my you look happy today," he cooed, making Edward laugh and gurgle, his little green eyes shining._

_So wrapped about their son they jumped when they heard a scream._

_Immediately Edward Sr. turned, his anger and fear rising at what he saw in front of him._

"_Black," he barked, his anger spilling over as the grip on his daughter's arm tightened, "let my daughter go!"_

_The man smiled, "No can do Masen, we said we would come for your daughter, so here we are," his sword poised at his side._

_Panic set in, "No, don't kill my daughter, you can have me, kill me, just leave my daughter alone!"_

_He shook his head, "It doesn't work that way Edward, you should have wished for her to be a boy, now you will pay the price."_

_At those words Edward Sr. took off, running towards them, "No Billy don't!"_

_He wasn't fast enough, his eyes widened in horror as he saw Billy lift his sword and bring it swiftly across his daughter's neck, a river of her blood rushing out of the open gnash._

"_Too late," Billy smirked, dropping the dead girls body._

_Edward Sr. gathered his daughter into his arms, not caring that she was bleeding heavily onto him, his look fierce he turned to Billy. _

"_You bastard," he spat._

"_Well Masen, I hope when it comes to your son," Billy began, his head nodded in the direction of Elizabeth, her face stark white, still cradling the young child in her arms, "he won't be as weak as you are."_

_With that Billy turned, his people following him back into the woods._

_End flash back_

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ah yes its the Black's, that means that Jacob and all those others are going to be dropping by.

Yes they will be the bad guys in this story, I am sorry if this upsets anyone but lets remember it's a Bella and Edward not Bella and Jacob, I personally don't like the sound of Bella and Jacob.

I am sorry for all the blood and gore that last part had but at least you get the picture why Edward's father is like that.

Let me know what you think of this, remember read and review!

thanks


	16. Merriment? Emily!

Time for more

Time for more!

I think that there may just be a lemon in this chapter, if you don't find on in this, then definitely the next, I hope this doesn't upset anyone that this story will be having a lemon, which is going to be inexperienced so maybe not that well.

And also if anyone wishes to input anything they would want in this story, just ask me in a review and I will get back to you about it.

And omg the twilight trailer, so intense!

Just had to get that out there

But alas,

Read.

And enjoy.

Oh and a review or two would be nice, the more reviews, the more I feel motivated, even though I am having a lot of fun writing this.

Okay now,

Don't own Twilight.

Just my delightful plot.

Hahahahaha.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_Just a little recap, just so you guys don't get confused._

"_Well Masen, I hope when it comes to your son," Billy began, his head nodded in the direction of Elizabeth, her face stark white, still cradling the young child in her arms, "he won't be as weak as you are."_

_With that Billy turned, his people following him back into the woods._

_End flash back_

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Edward Sr.'s fist clenched, his knuckles turning white as the memory faded. He looked to his wife, her hazel eyes glossed with tears.

"My little girl, my sweet, sweet little girl," she mumbled to herself, the tears spilling from her eyes, she looked up at her husband, his coal black eyes showing emotion for the first time in over a decade.

"It will be okay, I promise you Elizabeth, I will not let the pain we went through happen to our son," he whispered, gently stroking his sobbing wife's back.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Edward," Bella began, the hand that is not intertwined with Edwards reached up towards the necklace gracing her neck, "what do you think your parents are going to say to this?" his head turned to see hers nod towards their interlaced hands, "To us?"

Edward sighed, looking down at their hands then back up at Bella's face, her chocolate orbs holding love and worry. He stopped and turned to her, still holding her hand he stepped closer.

"My mother will be happy for me," he whispered, staring into her eyes, "and my father, well I no longer care what he thinks, I won't stand and fear him any longer."

Bella smiled, seeing that Edward leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, causing her cheeks to flush pink.

"Now come on," he said, "It's time for us to go home."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

When Bella and Edward walked back into the castle, still hand in hand, they saw Alice, jumping and carrying a worried look upon her face.

"Bella!" Alice cried when she saw them enter, running up to Bella and hugging her, "I was so worried about you. When I heard that you had left I was worried that something truly awful happened."

Bella smiled and let go of Edward's hand to return the hug, "Well everything is fine Alice, I don't think I am going anywhere," Alice pulled away, that normal bright smile of hers gracing her face once again.

"Not with me around to have anything to say about it," Edward teased, wrapping his arm around Bella's small waist, his eyes glowing with the love he voiced. Bella looked up to meet his eyes, hers showing the same feelings.

Alice saw this exchange and started to jump and chirp happily, "Okay so when's the wedding? I do get to plan it right? What color do you want your dress? Where do you want to have it? Where's the ring? Edward did you not get her a ring? Edward she needs-"

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed, her cheeks bright with color, "I am sorry but we aren't engaged."

"Yet," Edward murmured, but Alice's already bright smile grew brighter at that admission.

"_He's gaining confidence."_ Alice thought, watching Edward stand in front of her, his arm around Bella's tiny waist, holding her possessively yet not tight enough for it to hurt. She smiled.

"Well I will leave you two to your, merriment," Alice giggled as she saw Edward's cheek's pinkening, "Bye!" she skipped away.

Bella turned to Edward, her eyes holding confusion, "Merriment?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, mumbling something about not betting against Alice anytime in the future. Edward looked back up at Bella and gave her a tired smile.

"I think it's about time for the little swan to go to bed," Edward teased, watching Bella try to stifle a yawn.

"I am not tired," she pouted, her eyes saying she's lying, "and I am the little human now, not swan."

Edward chuckled, leading her towards his bedroom, "Okay then, its time for my little human to go to sleep."

Bella blushed as she caught the word 'my' in front of little human. Edward smiled and grabbed some pajamas, heading towards the bathroom. Bella sighed happily and found a pale blue night gown and slipped it on.

In the bathroom Edward was still smiling to himself, _"She loves me, she really loves me, she chose to stay here, with me. I got to go get an engagement ring, screw it being too quick to jump straight to marriage, she is the only one I will ever want."_

He quickly strips (AN: ah yes, enjoy the images hahahaha) and pulls on his midnight blue silk boxers. He slips out of the bathroom and couldn't help but smile.

Bella fell asleep, her small body curled up, causing her already short night gown to hitch up more. Her rich brown hair cascaded around her, and he could make out the swell of her round breasts.

Edward felt himself begin to strain against his boxers. Blushing madly he headed back to the bathroom, _"I could never to 'that' with her, she barely knew what kissing was, I highly doubt she knows what sex is."_

"This is going to be a long night," Edward murmured.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bella woke the next morning to find herself alone in Edward's room. She groggily got out of bed, noticing from the position that the sun held in the sky that it had to be close to noon, and quickly hurried to get ready.

After she dressed herself in a soft blue colored summer dress, which grazed her knees and hugged her curves perfectly, her hair loose and framing her heart shaped face.

Bella wandered the halls, observing the environment she will now be living in when she started to catch ear of raised voices. She quickly moved to the wall, scaling it as she closed in on the people talking.

"You are going to do what?!" Edward Sr. roared, more out of fear then anger.

"You heard me father," Edward stated calmly, "today I am going to ask Bella to marry me, and there is nothing that you can do to stop me."

Bella gasped at this _"He wants me to marry him? Me? Marry him?"_

"You can't!" Edward Sr. cried, more out of desperation then anything, "You must stay strong, getting married will only inhibit you! Please, my son, please reconsider-"

"No," Edward cut in, "I will not stand to listen to your orders anymore!"

Edward Sr. eyes turned to slits, "If you do not get some sense through that thick little head of yours, I will take away your rightful place on the thrown," he hissed, he gaze deadly, causing Bella to flinch.

"So take it away," Edward answered, actually looking a bit smug "go ahead."

Bella's eyes widened, _"Oh Edward what are you saying? You shouldn't give up your kingdom just for me, your people are more important then I will ever be."_

Edward turned sharply, catching a glimpse of Bella's hair whipping around the corner of the entrance to the dinning hall, "Come here Bella," he called softly, trying his best to not frighten her and to keep his frustration with his father in check.

Edward watched as Bella quietly walked in, her head down, and he wasn't sure if it was out of fear of his father, or being caught listening to their conversation.

When she looked up he was surprised to see tears in those sweet chocolate eyes.

"Edward," she said softly, his heart paining him at the sadness that filled her voice, "you shouldn't be so willing in giving up your kingdom just for me. I am just one person, your kingdom is full of people, people who count on you to lead them and keep them safe."

"Bella," Edward started, his voice shaking, "what are you saying? I would give up everything in the world if it meant being able to be with you for longer then eternity."

"I will not be your downfall Edward," she said strongly, trying so hard to hold back the tears in her eyes, she turned and quickly left.

Edward Sr. just stood there as this all went down, "She is right in a way Edward, you can't fall."

Edward turned to face his father, "If I do fall father," he spat, "I know she will be the one there to help me back up," leaving his father surprised and worried, as he left to find Bella.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Bella? Bella!" Edward cried as he ran down the halls through the castle, becoming more and more frantic with each cry.

He came to a stop when he heard a soft crying coming from his room. His heart pained him as he saw Bella curled up into a ball on his bed, the sheets dampened from her tears.

"Bella?" he whispered softly, "Bella sweetie what's wrong?"

She buried her head further into the covers, her sobs becoming harder now.

"Bella it this is about earlier I never meant to upset you by what I said, but I do mean it, I would give up everything just to be with you."

"That's exactly why I am crying," she whispered, lifting her head from the covers, her eyes red from crying, her cheeks stained with dried tears and reddened from crying, "I don't deserve to know someone like you, to have the love of a beautiful creature like you."

"Oh Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella," he said softly, lifting his hand to wipe away the newly fallen tears from her cheeks, "you don't know how unclear you see yourself, you are a sweet, innocent pure girl, who is caring and thinks of others before her self. Why would I ever not want to love such a wonderful girl like you?"

Bella blushed at this, but slowly met Edward's eyes, his emerald orbs voicing all the love and desire he has for her. She almost gave in, almost.

"I am sorry Edward, but I don't deserve you or your love!" she cried, tearing the necklace from around her neck, she threw it onto the bed and turned and fled the room.

Edward barely got out the door of his room before he saw a flurry of white feathers take off towards to front of the castle.

He dropped to his knees, her necklace in his hand.

He got up, ready to go after her, to prove to her in every way how much he loves her.

"Edward," he turned, surprised to see his mother behind him, "I am not sure what just happened right now, but you should know why, the real reason why your father was always pushing you so hard. Why this morning he was so upset about your announcement of wanting to marry Bella, its not because of her, it is more because of Emily."

Edward just stood there in confusion, "Emily?"

Elizabeth nodded, tears fogging her eyes, "It's about time you once again meet your sister, and learn the story behind her."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

All done!

Hehehehe I hope this is to everyone's enjoyment.

Now in the next chapter Edward's going to learn bout his sister, the one he doesn't remember ever having since he was so young when she 'died.'

Also, there may be a lemon within the next chapter, tell me if you all would be okay with that or if you wouldn't want one to be in it.

Remember,

You have now read,

And hopefully enjoyed,

So please do me a favor,

And review!


	17. Love Knows No Boundaries

Alrighty everybody, time for more

Alrighty everybody, time for more!!

Thanks for the reviews, please keep it up people!

I meant to have this up earlier but I have two research papers to do right now and last night was My Chemical Romance and Taking Back Sunday at Madison Square, the last performance of The Black Parade Tour, and I was there.

Two words: fucking awesome.

Don't own anything, except my plot hahahahhah.

Remember to let me know what you think of the chapter and give me your insight and everything.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Mom," Edward began, not sure whether to feel angry that his mom decided now to do this, or confused about what she said, "I just had Bella fly out of my life, literally."

"I am sorry dear but I think you should know this before you go after Bella, just so you keep your temper at ease, you are so like your father with that temper," his mother said.

Edward sighed, once again collapsing to the ground, "Alright mother, tell me."

She sat down next to him, "About five years before you were born I had a baby girl, your father and I named her Emily. She was wonderful, always energetic and trying new things, never letting anyone keep her spirits down."

Edward looked at her, the confusion evident in his eyes, "I have a sister, why didn't I ever know about this? Where is she?"

"You had a sister," she corrected him softly, "She died when you were only a few months old," she choked out.

"Died? From what I am sensing it's more like she was killed."

Elizabeth stayed quiet.

Edward's eyes widened, "Mother, are you saying that Emily, the sister I am just finding out about now, was actually killed?"

Elizabeth nodded sadly, "Thanks to some unfortunate happenings that happened many years ago, your father now has one major enemy, the Black's."

Edward nodded, feeling his blood begin to blood at the thought of them, "They are ruthless dogs, always causing trouble."

"Well, many years ago, when your grandfather was the ruler of this land, they were our allies," she whispered, "but something happened, their prince, fell in love with a peasant from our lands, though if you looked at her, you would never be able to tell that she was not of royal blood, she and the prince married in secret. They were not happy about this, they killed the peasant and in return the prince killed himself, not wanting to live without her. The Black's blamed us for their prince's death, 'for taking our son, we will take your daughter, just so you can feel a fraction of the pain we suffered.' We never believed that threat, until five years after Emily was born." By now Elizabeth was sobbing, and Edward moved closer, trying to comfort his distraught mother.

"It's going to be okay mother," he soothed, hoping to calm his mother.

"I just don't want you to have to go through what we went through, that day changed your father, he was so upset with himself, he just doesn't want you to have to suffer what we went through." She sobbed.

"I understand that now mother," and this is true, Edward could see now why his father was always pushing him to do his hardest, to never let his guard down, "but that still isn't going to stop me from marrying Bella, I love her and being without her is a fate worse then death."

Elizabeth nodded, wiping her tears away, "Then go, you need to find her, now that you know the truth I hope things are a little bit clearer."

Edward helped his mother up, nodding, "They are mother, they are."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"_I can't believe I ran away from him again. What's wrong with me? No I must not doubt my decision to leave, I did it for him, he shouldn't give everything up for me."_ Bella thought absently as she drifted slowly on the placid water of Silver Lake.

Her head perked up as she heard a voice calling out, she gasped, near the shore's bank she saw Edward. She drifted closer to shore, but stayed out of Edward's sight.

"Bella! Please Bella come out!" he called, his eyes scanning up and down the lakes edge. Collapsing he looked down, her necklace still firmly grasped in his hand, looking back up, not taking notice to the tears beginning to streak down his cheeks, "Bella! Where ever you may be please hear me out!" he cried, "I am sorry if I ever made you think that you aren't worth my love. You are, you are worth so much more then that to me, I wouldn't care if I was the poorest peasant in this kingdom if I had you with me. I love you Bella, more than words could ever speak." He finished, the tears moving quicker down his cheeks.

Bella felt a fluttering of her heart at Edward's words, _"Does he really mean all that? Would he really be so willing to give everything up as long as I am by his side?"_

She quietly swam up to him, gazing at the god like creature she has come to love, his pale complexion reddened and stained from his tears, his emerald orbs glazed over with sadness and love, his clothes crumpled and dirtied from the earth, she caught glimpse of her necklace tightly grasped by his fist. She nudged his fist with her yellow beak gently.

When Edward felt something nudge against him he gasped to see that it was his little swan Bella, she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"I mean every word I said Bella," he whispered to her, letting himself drown in the chocolate depths of her eyes, "I love you Bella Swan, and no force, human or supernatural, is going to change my mind about that. What must I do to prove this to you? To prove that I would give up everything I posses if it means to be with you for longer then eternity?"

Then it came to him, _"I hope she sees how much she means to me,"_ he thought. Edward positioned himself so that he is standing on one knee and took out a little box, Bella's eyes widened as she saw the ring inside it. The band a white gold, with a pink diamond cut into the shape of a rose, with little emeralds surrounding it, acting as petals.

"This isn't exactly how I planned to propose to you," Edward started, a blush appearing on his cheeks, "but Bella Swan, I can't stand not having you by my side for more then a second, let alone the rest of our existence. You have made me feel so, alive, in the past few days, its almost unreal how much you have come to mean to me. Bella, I want to prove to you just how much you mean to me and that I truly do love you. Bella Swan, will you marry me?" he finished tenderly.

Bella just sat there in the water, the expression in her chocolate orbs unreadable, _"He really does love me, so much. He is willing to risk everything for me, just for me."_

Edward felt a smile take place on his lips as he saw the happiness, trust, love, and acceptance appear in Bella's chocolate orbs. He opened his hand and gingerly lifted her necklace. "May I?"

Bella nodded, craning her elegant neck so Edward had better access to retie the necklace back on.

As soon it was securely back around her neck she began to glow.

Edward felt his cheeks turn dark at the sight in front of him, Bella, sitting in the banks of Silver Lake, totally naked, and very wet. She looked up at him, her chocolate orbs widening as she shivered.

"Oh, silly me," Edward mumbled, stripping himself of his black jacket and stepped into the water and wrapped it around her shaking form.

She pulled it tightly around her and gave Edward a small smile, "Thank you."

He smiled back, then picked her up and started to carry her out of the water in his arms.

Bella giggled at this and whispered softly, "My hero."

Edward chuckled, putting her down on the soft grass he turned back to her, "I love you Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too Edward," and Edward smiled, taking Bella's hand he gently slipped the ring onto her finger.

"And before you say anything, I got it this morning when you were still asleep. Yes it did cost a bit, but it's worth it for you. And I had it specifically designed to match you perfectly." Edward said.

Bella blushed, wondering how, once again, this man has managed to answer her thoughts.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"I can't believe he would do this to us!" Edward Sr. worried, pacing around the master bedroom, Elizabeth sitting on the bed.

"It's his choice dear, we cannot stop him from doing what he wishes," Elizabeth said calmly, hoping her husband's temper would not get the best of him.

Too late, "But then everything I did, I prepared him for, will be worthless if he really goes through with this! He is going to feel the wrath of those damn Black's and-"

"Edward," Elizabeth said, standing up from her spot on the bed, "You're 'training' has not gone to waste, and it won't be reversed because I think Bella's the one, she will help him get through the troubles and problems that he will be facing in the future."

Edward Sr. turned to face her, "I hope your right dear, I hope your right."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Let's get you some clothes on, before you really begin to freeze," Edward said as he swiftly walked back to the castle, holding a shivering almost naked Bella in his arms.

Bella nodded, cuddling up against his chest for more warmth.

Edward felt himself slipping, his resolve and resistance cracking at having to hold Bella so close with her so little clothed. His eyes wandered to her face. _"She's so beautiful, her hair, her eyes, her lips."_ Then they wandered south, taking her in as he held her in his arms, her chest and lower body barely concealed by his jacket. _"Her body, those breasts of hers, so round, and not too big, they look perfect enough to fit just right in my-"_ he shook his head, trying to clear his mind of such thoughts.

He quickened his pace back to the castle, not wanting Bella to catch a glimpse of him straining against the fabric of his pants.

When they reached the castle Edward gently put her down on his bed inside his room and went over to her wardrobe.

"Where's Alice when you need her," he mumbled as he fumbled through the mountains of clothes, trying to put together an outfit for Bella. Bella giggled as she watched him struggle.

"Somebody call for me?"

Edward spinned around to see Alice standing in his open door way, a cunning smile planted on her lips.

"Damnit Alice, why must you always do that," Edward said, trying to control his temper, "Never mind, just help me please."

Alice giggled and literally danced into the room, moving Edward aside so she could dig through the mounds of clothes.

"Now Edward," Alice began, not turning her attention from the wardrobe, "I think you may need to change as well."

Edward felt his cheeks begin to burn, mumbling something he hurried to the bathroom, a fresh set of clothes in his arms.

Bella just sat there, a little confused about what just happened.

Alice noticed, "Everything okay Bella?"

Bella looked over at Alice and nodded quickly. Alice smiled and handed her a light blue skirt with a darker green top. Bella smiled in thanks and Alice quickly left.

"_Something good is going to happen tonight, I know it,"_ Alice thought.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"_I wonder what was wrong with Edward,"_ Bella thought as she dressed, _"he was in a hurry to get back to the castle, and when he put me on his bed, the look in his eyes, it was so intense. They were like on fire, full of love, and something else I am not quite sure of._

_And yet, its like I felt the same way, a desire of sorts really, to want to be with him more then just his wife, like a mate. Wait, humans don't have mates, darn I need to learn these human things before I get too deep into my thoughts."_

As Bella was just finishing the bathroom door opened, revealing Edward. Clad in a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt, his bronze hair still as messy as ever. She paid close attention to his eyes, watching them watch her, they were filled with love, and desire.

"Edward," Bella said quietly, tearing her gaze away from him, "how do humans mate?" she blurted.

Edward's eyes widened as he looked at Bella, her cheeks pink and eyes casted downwards. _"Is she actually asking me what sex is? Is she feeling the same desires as I am?"_

"Uh," Edward blanked, not believing that he was going to have this conversation with his fiancé, "how um, humans mate is by, having sex," the last part coming out a little shaky.

"Oh so that's what they call it," Bella said, "Will we, uh, be having 'sex'?"

Edward felt his cheeks darken, _"You don't know how much I want to, right now, my little swan."_ "If you wish to, then yes, I would never force you into doing something you may not like and may not be comfortable with."

Bella smiled, her cheeks still pink, and got up and walked over to him. His heart beat racing with each step she took.

(AN: yea there is going to be a lemon right about now, so if anyone doesn't like them please skip this part, I will say when it is safe to read again, but its going to be a light one, not too graphic or detailed but enough for the imagination)

"Bella-"he started, but before he could anything else out her lips were on his.

His eyes closed, trying to resist the tempting idea of throwing Bella onto the bed and having his way with her as her soft warm lips moved with his. His tongue involuntarily asking for entrance into her mouth, which she accepted.

"Bella," he mumbled against there parted lips, their tongues fighting for dominance, " are you sure?"

"Yes," she breathed against him.

With that declaration, Edward felt some of his resolve, some, dissipate.

Wrapping his arms around her, he gently carried her over to his bed, placing her down and pulling away to look at her. She smiled and brought her hands up to his face, gently tracing the contours of his cheeks, bringing his head down she kissed him.

He responded, his tongue rubbing against hers lovingly. Unknowingly, his hands traveled down her body, to stop at the hem of her green shirt. He gently pulled away from her lips, his not wanting to part from her, and gently pulled her shirt over her head, to reveal her light blue bra.

Bella nodded and arched her back, giving Edward the room to unclasp her bra. He gasped as he took in her breasts, full, round, and just the right size.

Bella blushed at the burning look of desire in Edward's eyes.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, gently tracing the swell of her right breast, watching in delight as her nipple hardened. He leaned down and kissed it gently, hearing her gasp from surprise and in pleasure his mouth opened, gently sucking it into his mouth.

"Edward," Bella breathed, her heart beat pitching as she felt Edward's warm tongue run over her hardened pebble. Her fingers laced through his messy bronze hair, pulling his mouth more onto her breast.

He gently pulled away, chuckling softly as he heard Bella whimper from the loss of contact, and turned his attention to her other breast, giving it the same pleasure as her other.

Bella let out a soft moan, not believing the pleasures that are currently coursing through her body, all because of him. She ran her fingers constantly through his hair, gasping and moaning as the pleasure increased.

Satisfied by the sounds he is receiving from her he peeled off his shirt and pants, till he was just in his navy blue boxers, while still having his hands continued south, pulling at the skirt around her hips till it was around her ankles.

His fingers gently felt around her panty, his restraint slipping as he felt how moist she is. He gently pulled them down as well, rubbing his finger against her clit.

Bella gasped from the new feelings of pleasure. Her moans growing louder as Edward inserted a finger within her tight virginal walls, gently pumping it in and out.

"_She is so tight, so fucking tight. I need her, I need to feel myself be buried inside those tight hot walls, but I have to be gentle, I can't loose myself, not with my sweet innocent Bella."_ He thought as he pulled his finger out.

Pulling away from her he looked at her, her hair splayed across the sheets, her body full and perfect.

He gently pulled his boxers off, revealing his big hard cock.

Bella's eyes widened at the sight of him, huge and demanding. Edward noticed the slight fear in her eyes.

"We don't have to do this Bella," Edward whispered softly, gently stroking her rich brown hair, "we can wait."

Bella shook her head, "I want this Edward," she whispered back, "I want you."

He nodded, "It's going to hurt at first," he warned.

Bella nodded and watched in amazement as Edward fed his cock into her, neither of them believing the waves of pleasure they were receiving from it.

Then Bella was hit with a wave of pain, so intense, it felt as if she was being torn apart from the inside, she cried out.

Edward immediately stopped, concern and pain filling him as he watched his love's face contort in pain.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he whispered tenderly to her, trying to calm her, "I never wanted to hurt you."

He pushed himself the rest of the way into her, waiting for her to adjust to him. When he heard her cries of pain turn into whimpers he began to pull out, and then he gently moved back into her, causing both of them to moan loudly.

He continued to move, loving the feel of being buried inside of her, feeling her tight walls wrapped around him.

Bella moaned loudly, the pleasure that had been building up inside of her exploded, throwing her into a world full of pure unreal pleasure.

Feeling Bella's walls tighten around him he moaned, feeling his own release quickly approaching.

"Oh Bella," he moaned loudly as he felt himself come, his hot seed pouring into her.

He slowly pulled out, savoring the heat of her, and collapsed next to her, panting. He turned himself and wrapped his arms around Bella, her breathing still heavy.

"I love you Bella," he whispered to her.

"I love you more," she whispered back, burying her face into his muscled chest.

(AN: okay lemon over, hope it was okay for the people who read it.)

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Alice is worried.

After helping Bella find an outfit she went out to find Jasper, only to find him not in the stables but out on an errand to a kingdom a couple miles away.

"_He should have been back by now, what if something happened?"_

Her thoughts were answered as she saw Night, coming towards her, her husband on him as well.

She gasped as she got a better sight of Jasper, his face cut up and scratched, his clothing torn, with him barely conscious.

"Jasper!" Alice cried, running towards Night, helping him off and leading them both back towards the stable.

She gently let Jasper down onto the soft grass, kneeling in front of him.

"Alice," Jasper said weakly, "Fate has turned against Edward and Bella."

Alice nodded and gently hugged her husband, "We can only hope they will be ready when the time comes."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Another chapter done!

I hope you all have enjoyed this.

If so,

Please review.

And if you didn't,

Well a review would still be nice, telling my why you may have not liked it and giving me insight, and I will take your comments into consideration.

Tell me what you think and tell your friends about this story!

Thanks.


	18. Rough Spot important author note

Hey everyone

Hey everyone

Ah yes well sorry that there hasn't been an update in such a long time but I have hit a rough spot on what I wish to do next in this story.

If anyone wishes me to get a new chapter up and going soon I will try my best to think of some ideas, and your ideas are always welcomed.

And,

I have an idea to start a new story, which I hope all my loyal readers will enjoy. I will be starting on it soon, and hope to have the first chapter up by next week.

Also,

Reviewers, if you guys would please, read Summertime, by xxKrAzYxKxx, its been written by one of my best friends and I think its going to become a great story.

Thank you all and let me know

Lil' Kari


	19. Stinking Dog

Hi everyone

Hi everyone!!

Thank you to all who have reviewed, you guys rock!!

Here is another chapter, I have gotten a few ideas ready to get out there.

And to those who have read the first chapter of my new story, In the Dark, thank you, I hope to get more done on that one soon and I hope for more reviews on it as time goes on.

If anyone wants to help me with that story, I would be very grateful.

And thanks to Rocky937 for the inspiration to move this story forward!! You rock! (no pun intended hahaha)

Don't own Twilight, never will.

Now,

Read,

Review,

And of course, enjoy!!

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Hey Alice I am going to go stop in the book store up the road," Bella called, the cluster of bags in her hands banging against her.

"Okay Bells, I'll meet you at the corner," Alice answered, skipping ahead to the shop on the corner.

Bella shook her head, a smile on her lips.

It has been now a month and a half since Bella and Edward have got engaged, and had their merriment, and preparations for the wedding are well under way.

"_And I thought Alice was bad when it comes to shopping,"_ Bella thought as she walked into the book store, relieved to get some alone time away from all the planning.

Not paying attention to where she was heading she bumped into someone, someone tall.

"Oh sorry," she said softly as she backed away from the person.

He turned around and Bella stepped back. Taking in the man in front of her, tall and muscled, his hair a silky black, tied loosely back into a pony tail. His eyes dark and deep, he looked almost menacing to Bella, almost.

He smiled, "It's no problem, things happen, my names Jacob, but you can call me Jake."

Bella just nodded, shaking her head she spoke softly, "My name is Bella."

(AN: remember everyone, this is strictly Edward and Bella, not Jacob and Bella, I will have none of that, though Jacob will be putting the moves on Bella, so there will be some interesting things to happen. And also, you guys must be thinking 'why would Jacob be found in a bookstore?' it will be explained in time. hahahaha)

Jacob smiled, his white teeth gleaming, "What brings you here?"

"Well I like to read, and to get away from all the planning I decided to come find a nice book," Bella said quietly.

"Planning?" Jacob asked.

She nodded, "My wedding," at these words she watched Jacob's face fall.

"Is everything okay Jake?" Bella asked.

He nodded, his smile returning to his face, but his eyes still looked pained, "Yes I am fine, congratulations."

Bella smiled, "How are you liking the kingdom?"

Bella watched as Jacob's eyes went black, "I am not liking this kingdom," he spat the word kingdom.

Bella looked at Jacob in confusion, Jacob saw this.

"In my kingdom they are the enemy, their king's father caused great sadness and harm to my family." Jacob said darkly.

"They have?" Bella asked confused, she never heard of such things, "What-"

"Bella come on! How long does it take to find a book?" she heard Alice call. Bella turned to see the little pixie bound into the little bookstore, and stop short, her auburn eyes slit as she saw Bella's company.

"Black," Alice said curtly, "What makes you think that you are welcomed in these lands?"

"I am allowed to go wherever I please servant," he spat, he turned to Bella, "I must be leaving now Bella, it was good to meet you, I hope to see you again sometime in the future."

Bella nodded, a friendly smile on her face.

Jacob gave Alice a cold stare and turned and left quickly.

Alice turned to Bella, who just has a confused look plastered to her face.

"Bella," Alice said softly, quite frankly the softest she has spoken to Bella, "did that dog," she said this disgusted, "harm you at all?"

Bella shook her head frantically, "No he didn't do anything Alice, he was actually very nice and polite."

Alice looked at Bella skeptically, "Okay," her quietness not returning to normal, "Time to get back to dress shopping!"

Bella sighed, following the now once again bouncing Alice out of the book store.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Edward chuckled as he saw his Bella trudge down the hall towards him, the over flowing amount of bags gracing her presence making it a funny scene, "Need some help?"

Bella looked up at his voice, her chocolate orbs shining in happiness at the sight of him. Dropping her bags she ran to him.

"Never again," she whispered into his chest, burying her head, enjoying his sweet scent.

He chuckled, "It couldn't have been that bad."

Bella looked up at him, her eyes screaming.

"Then again," he fixed, "I did not have to deal with that."

"Yet," Alice corrected.

Edward whirled around, his heart pounding, "Damnit Alice, you or Bella will be the death of me."

Alice laughed, "Well Edward tomorrow begins the big preparations so I will need both you and Bella to be there, but for now I think you should put Bella to bed, she had a long day."

Edward looked down at the angel in his arms, smiling at seeing that she was sleeping soundly through this entire racket. Edward gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to their room. Placing her on the bed he smiled, watching her sleeping form, taking in her rich brown hair spread wildly across the pillows and sheets, her body curled up into a ball, her neck adorned with the necklace and her finger gracing his ring.

"Sleep tight my little swan," he whispered lovingly to her, gently placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Edward," Alice said, a smile had graced her lips at the sight of him being so loving towards her, but then it disappeared when she remembered what she needed to talk to him about, "he was here today."

Edward turned, his blood running cold, "You mean-?"

Alice nodded, her expression now grim, "Jacob Black was here, and he has now met Bella."

Edward growled at that name, "That dog, why was here in the kingdom?"

"I do not know Edward, all I know was that I went to find Bella and there he was, talking to her, and enjoying every minute of it."

Edward clenched his fist, "That dog and his family, they have caused nothing but trouble, for everyone."

Alice nodded in agreement, "Things have only gotten worse."

Edward looked at her curiously, "Did something happen Alice?"

She looked away, and Edward could see her eyes holding sadness, "About a month and half ago Jasper left for a neighboring town for the day, when he came back that night he was close to death."

Edward could barely speak, "How-?"

"It was the Black's," she spit out bitterly, "they are getting desperate. Attacking unprotected towns, pillaging for goods and women. Disgusting, all of them."

Edward went over to her and gave her a hug, a friendly reassuring hug, "I am sorry this has happened to you Alice."

She pulled out of his embrace and shook her head, "It is alright, Jasper as you can see is fine, just a few cuts and scratches. I am more worried about you and Bella, especially since now Jacob has come into the picture."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So son," Billy asked as he saw Jacob enter the great hall, "where were you all day?"

"Just out," Jacob answered dismissively.

"From what I hear is that you were in the Masen kingdom."

Jacob turned to his father, "Well fine then father, I was there, and while I was there I met her."

Billy raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Her?"

Jacob nodded, "Yes her, the one I know I am destined to be with," with that he turned and left, _"And no one, not even her so called fiancé, will keep me away from her."_

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Oh boy, Jacob has gone crazy. And he doesn't even know who she is engaged to yet! This is going to be good.

I hope everyone enjoyed this, I will try to keep up with the story as the days go on.

And as for my other story, I will be updating that one soon enough.

Remember, leave a review and let me know.

Thanks


	20. How Can This Be?

Hohohohoh yes Jacob has lost it

Hohohohoh yes Jacob has lost it.

Thank you all my valuable readers, over 6000 hits!! That's great! Only a few more reviews to catch up!! Hahahah

I am so sorry this has taken so long guys, I have been real busy with school, finals are coming, and my birthday and the memorial day parades, marching band, so yes I hope this makes up for it.

Thank you to all my faithful reviewers, you guys make my day!!

Do not own a thing, cept my idea hahahaha

Now as always,

Read,

Review,

And enjoy!!

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Edward's fist clenched even tighter at hearing all this, that Jasper was attacked by his enemy, that his Bella had come in contact with such a disgusting being. He looked up to see Alice, her eyes still glossy.

"Alice-" his words interrupted by the sound of footsteps across his wooden floor, ending in the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut.

Edward turned in surprise towards the door, walking towards it he spoke softly, "Bella? Everything okay?"

When he heard the sound of her retching he quickly pushed the door open, revealing her leaning over the toilet, her rich dark hair falling around her as her body heaved. He rushed to her side, holding her hair up and out of her face as he rubbed her back soothingly, his face contorted in confusion and worry as he watched her continue to puke.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked when Bella finally stopped and lifted her head from the toilets rim.

"I don't know Edward, I haven't been feeling well lately," she said quietly, her throat a little sore.

He helped her up and gently carried her out of the bathroom, "Well I think I should take you to see Carlisle, just in case."

"Carlisle?"

Edward nodded, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen is one of the greatest known doctors in the lands, he has helped us with illnesses for many years now. Him and his wife, Esme, live on the out skirts of town."

Bella just cuddled closer to Edward's chest, burying her head and breathing in his scent.

He chuckled, "Don't worry my little swan, you will be alright."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

They arrived to the out skirts of town, a house, actually quite a magnificent house, tall and white, even though it was nothing as extravagant as the castle it was still beautiful.

Bella took in the house with awe, the height and the structure, two levels and very wide and open, and the color, the white so clean and perfect.

Edward led her up to the door and knocked.

The door opened and Bella's eyes got wider at the man standing in front of her. Tall and youthful almost, his eyes a golden amber and his hair a striking blonde, Carlisle Cullen, to Bella, looked to young to be a revered doctor.

"Well hello Edward it is good to see you again," Carlisle said politely.

Edward smiled, "Good to see you too Carlisle, and this is Bella, my fiancé."

Bella smiled shyly, a small hello slipping from her lips.

Carlisle smiled and turned to Edward, "So how can I help you?"

"Well Bella says she hasn't been feeling well lately and she just spent a few minutes with the bathroom and I thought maybe we should have her checked out."

"Alright then, why don't you both come and Edward you may have a seat while I go and give Bella a proper check up. Esme is currently working on a new recipe and would love to have a tester for it."

Edward chuckled and led Bella into the house, Carlisle then led her away upstairs to his office. Edward entered the kitchen to fine Esme over the stove, stirring something. She turned around at the sound of feet against the tiled floor and her face brightened to see Edward.

"Edward dear it's good to see you, I haven't seen you in awhile," she said softly, her smile brightening the room.

"Good to see you too Esme, what's cooking?"

She laughed, "Just some new recipe I wished to try, want a taste?"

Edward nodded and took a spoonful, "Excellent, how do you do it Esme?"

"Ah that's my little secret."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So Bella," Carlisle asked, "Edward says you haven't been feeling well."

Bella nodded, trying to relax her nervous posture in the wooden chair in Carlisle's office, "Well for a while now I have been having dizzy spells and like morning sickness."

Carlisle nodded and took all this down before reaching into his desk to produce an item that looked a little strange to Bella.

"Now Bella, I am going to need you to go something for me."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"_I hope Bella's okay, she has been with Carlisle a while now."_ Edward thought anxiously, watching the sun go past noon.

Edward turned at the sound of foot steps and relaxed a bit at the calmness that Carlisle showed.

"How is she Carlisle?" he asked.

"She is perfectly fine," Carlisle chuckled at Edward's confused expression, "do not worry, morning sickness is naturally common with early pregnancy."

"Oh thank god I thought there for a second that- Wait, Bella's pregnant?"

Carlisle nodded.

Edward's face went blank, surprise shock relief and of course unbridled happiness flowed through him, "Holy fuck."

"Fucking's holy?" came the naïve response.

Carlisle stepped aside to reveal Bella, her face bright and her lips holding a small smile.

A crooked grin appeared on Edward's face, walking over to her he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"With you," he whispered hotly into her ear, "fucking is definitely a gift from god my little swan."

Bella blushed at this, "Are you upset?" she then asked softly.

Edward looked at her confused, her chocolate orbs averting his gaze, "Why would I be upset Bella?"

"I am pregnant," she whispered.

He smiled, "Silly Bella, this is one of the happiest moments of my life, the other one being that you agreed to marry me."

She looked up at him, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes.

"Ahem."

They both turned, their cheeks dark, a smile on Carlisle's face.

"Now Bella," Carlisle began, "I expect to see you in a few weeks for a check up and to see how the baby is doing."

She nodded, "Thank you Carlisle."

With that she and Edward turned and left, his arm around her waist.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Alice was bouncing up and down from excitement when she saw Bella and Edward return.

"Okay so what's up? I know something good has happened," she chirped excitedly.

Edward and Bella both smiled, "I'm pregnant," Bella spoke.

Alice screamed with joy and ran over, hugging them both.

"Oh my god I am so excited! Now I get to help with not only your wedding but with the baby stuff as well!" she chattered excitedly.

Bella just nodded, not sure what to say.

"Well I think Bella should go and rest now, she has had a long day," Edward spoke, coming to Bella's rescue.

Alice pouted but reluctantly agreed. Turning she danced down the hall.

Edward shook his head, "Crazy pixie," he muttered.

Bella giggled at that, and began to head towards the bedroom.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

(Should I stop here? Nah I think I will add a little bit more.)

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?" Jacob roared, scaring the frail looking woman in front of him.

"Well I mean that Edward Masen the Bella Swan's fiancé," the woman stuttered. Backing up, almost falling into the main street of the Alkali Kingdom.

Jacob growled and hurried down the street, stopping as he saw the Masen Castle come into view.

"Mark my words Masen," he said darkly, "enjoy it while it lasts, for soon Bella Swan won't be yours anymore."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I know it was not much more but I have been busy, and this well, this was hard for me to type actually, the ideas weren't coming as easy as usual.

I hope everyone enjoyed, there will be more soon, and I really hope to update quicker now since school is almost over, just a few more weeks to go.

If anyone has any ideas or insight, please let me know and I will definitely be thankful for the help.

Remember, please review and tell all your friends!!

thankssssss


	21. Oh Boy, Pregnancies and Weddings

Hello peoples

Hello peoples!!

Sorry that it has been awhile, kinda been grounded all week and preparing for finals as well.

I hope for everyone to enjoy this chapter, the story has reached over 7000 hits!! I am very proud of this.

Things will be picking up now, just to let you guys know if you get lost at where I am starting.

Any questions or comments leave a review!!

Do not own a thing, well I own my plot but that is absolutely it!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Alice is this all absolutely necessary?"

Alice looked at Bella with disbelief, "Of course it is Bella, you're getting married!!" with that Alice quickly darted out of the room.

Bella sighed and look at herself in the full length mirror to the side of her, her hair done in swoopy curls that Alice creatively piled onto the top of her head. Her dress not the traditional white but a very pale blue, as if to bring out the deepness of her chocolate orbs. They decided to move the wedding date up, so that when Bella would begin to show signs of her pregnancy they will be already married.

Her stomach was beginning to show signs of pregnancy but luckily the king was to busy to notice. She shivered, remembering the conversation she and Edward shared about a month ago.

_Flash back_

"_Bella," Edward spoke softly, "My father can't know about your pregnancy, not yet."_

_They were heading home from Carlisle's house after the happily engaged couple found out that Bella is pregnant, Edward's arm wrapped loosely around her waist, not yet being able to comprehend that a living being is now growing inside of her, their child._

_Bella looked up at him curiously, yet understanding, remembering how harshly he acted towards the fact that Edward wished to marry her._

"_He did react badly towards my wish to marry you; I can only imagine what he may do when he finds out your pregnant," he whispered softly to her, once again amazing her at his ability to literally read her mind, "I am not about to let anything happen to you, not now, especially with you carrying our child. After we are married we will leave the country for awhile and have our child be raised in a peaceful environment before we have to come back."_

_She smiled, her cheeks tinting, and nodded in agreement._

_Edward chuckled softly._

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bella smiled, absently rubbing her stomach through her dress, mumbling "I can't believe I am getting married today," to herself over and over again.

Alice slipped back into the room without Bella noticing, smiling she looked over her work, the dress she had custom made for Bella fit perfectly, it came down to just below her knees, the straps thin and showing off just the right amount of cleavage. Her veil attached to a pale blue headband sat atop her curled hair.

"Bella," she said softly, as to not startle her, "it's almost time."

Bella turned around and gave Alice a small smile and began to head out of the room.

After Bella disappeared out of the room Jasper stepped in, all dressed in his black tux that he wore for his and Alice's wedding.

"Something's troubling you," Jasper spoke as he walked over to Alice, wrapping his long arms around her small body.

Alice just nodded, not needing to say anything.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"_Come on Bella you can do this, its just a wedding, your only getting married to the most handsome god like creature known to man and becoming the princess to this kingdom,"_ she thought rationally to herself as she reached the entrance to the gardens out behind the castle.

As soon as she saw the gardens she gasped. Alice had truly outdone herself this time. The lawn was completely transformed, chairs were set up in rows across the lawn, almost all the people from the kingdom were there, even Carlisle and Esme. A long white carpet led up to the pew where the minister stood. Bella's eyes turned to the left of the pew, seeing a group of girls and Alice standing there, smiling happily, yet her eyes seemed to be hiding something. Bella's eyes then turned to the right, she felt her heart beat quicken.

Edward stood there, with Jasper right next to him, but every man there failed in comparison to how Edward looked. Dressed in a deep blue tux, his messy bronze hair somewhat tamed, thanks to Alice and her economy sized tube of hair gel, his emerald eyes burning, giving of such fire that it made her knees almost give way.

The wedding march began to play from Edward's white piano, being played by his mother, his father standing next to her, the expression on his face hidden. Bella slowly started forward, trying her best to not trip.

"_Leave it to Alice to give a clumsy person heels,"_ she thought, casting a quick glance at the ground in front of her, watching her feet, clad in a pair of very high light blue heels, a dark blue satin ribbon used to hold them together tied up her calves.

She carefully stepped up to the pew and looked up to see Edward's smiling face. A smile appeared on hers, their eyes both radiating the love and happiness they have for each other.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Edward Masen, Prince of Alkali and heir to the Alkali throne, and Bella Swan in the act of holy matrimony." The priest began.

Bella could barely pay attention to what he was saying, her eyes and mind drowning in the deep emerald orbs called Edward's eyes.

"Now it is time for the exchangement of the rings and vows," the priest announced.

A little boy, who could be no older then five, came forward with a little pillow, on it was two golden and silver swirled bands.

Edward and Bella both turned and took a rind from the pillow, turning to each other Edward spoke.

"Bella, since that first time I met you down by Silver Lake I knew you would mean so much to me. You may have been only a small swan then, but I felt such a connection to you, you were all I could think about. Then you appeared one day as the beautiful woman that stands in front of me, and I knew right then that I would want nothing more than to spend the rest of time with you, and only you."

The people were a little confused by this, but all the while they still found it sweet and romantic.

Edward lifted Bella's hand, slipping the little ring onto her finger.

"Now Bella, you have made me the happiest man alive."

"As you have made me the happiest woman Edward," she began softly, "My heart beat quickens whenever you're around. You have taught me how to live, and to love. I never thought I would see myself having all this, but now I have more then ever," she finished, slipping the other ring onto his finger. A smile on both their faces.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen," the priest pronounced, "the prince and princess of the Alkali Kingdom. You may now-"

A large growl was emitted and Edward turned, his emerald orbs burning with rage at the sight in front of him.

"Black, you filthy dog, why are you here?" he growled.

Jacob looked up, taking in Edward's angered stance and Bella's surprise and fear, "For her."

Edward stepped in front of Bella, "You will not come any closer to my wife."

Jacob stepped closer, "I will have her Masen, she will realize in time that I am the right one for her, not you, you leech."

Bella gasped as she watched Edward unsheathe his sword from around his waist and run towards Jacob. Jacob dodged Edward's initial attack and brought out his own sword, swinging it towards Edward's neck.

"No!" Bella cried.

The clashing of metal sang out through the gardens as both swords fell. The two men stood circling each other, like feral predators fighting over the same prey.

Jacob lunged at Edward, both hitting the ground rolling, punches and kicks were flying as the wedding patrons ran from the gardens. Alice and Jasper came over to Bella, trying to calm her down since she is now close to hysterics. The king and Elizabeth stood there in awe, watching as their son fought against the enemy, with his bare hands no less, over a woman.

Bella broke away from Alice and Jasper and started to run, "Edward! Jacob! Please stop!"

Edward turned his face a fraction and his eyes widened, "No Bella! Stay back!"

Edward sidestepped, causing Jacob to miss him and hit Bella in the face, causing her to hit the ground hard.

"Too late," she whispered softly as blackness once again consumed her.

Edward turned to Jacob, his expression absolutely livid, "First you try to steal my wife, next you hurt her and possibly our unborn child! What the fuck is wrong with you Black?"

Jacob just stared blankly for a moment, "She's pregnant?!"

Edward growled, picking up Bella and cradling her in his arms, "Yes she is you dog," Edward snarled, giving a smug smile.

Jacob glared angrily, "This isn't over! Bella will be mine in time Masen, so just enjoy your time with her now, for she will be mine. Oh and your kid? Well it won't live long enough to see its mommy and daddy."

Jacob turned and left, leaving a shocked Alice and Elizabeth close to tears. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice again, trying to calm her shaking form, as the king tried the same for Elizabeth.

Edward stood there, cradling an unconscious Bella in his arms, his emerald eyes scorching with anger. _"I will get you Black, even if it's the last thing I do."_

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

That's some way to end the wedding, I would like to give thanks to my friends Emily and Jen for helping me with this chapter, they gave these wonderful ideas.

I hope everyone enjoyed this.

Please review and tell your friends!! The more people who read and review this story the better it will keep getting!!

Thanks!


	22. Complications Have Arisen

Ah yes hello everyone

Ah yes hello everyone!

When we last left off, Jacob decided to be a wedding crasher and ruined the best moment in a wedding, the kiss!!

Now, Bella is unconscious, but the all important question is, how's the baby?

That will be answered shortly.

As always please enjoy the story, and review!! Over 8000 hits! I can't believe it!! Please more reviews would be so appreciated, I love hearing feedback from my faithful readers, any ideas one may poses I will definitely see if I can incorporate them into my story, and of course you would get credit for it, I would never take all the credit for myself.

I want to thank my best bud Jen, she helped me with these final ideas all throughout our last English class, these last few chapters are all for you!!

And I will be putting up a poll for the name of the baby, please vote so I can get started on the next few chapters.

Do not own, that ability is solely Stephanie Meyer's job, I only have the power to own my idea.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Is she going to be alright Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked up from the bed where Bella is currently residing, still unconscious from the blow delivered to her earlier that day. He sighed.

"Well Edward I am sorry to say but Bella seems to have fallen into a coma, the blow she took from jumping in front of you to block the blow you were going to receive seems to have messed with her brain and central nervous system," at this Edward's eyes darkened, anger and sadness engulfed the emerald orbs, "but," Carlisle continued, causing Edward to look hopeful, "The baby seems to be just fine, still breathing normally and doing well, no signs of trauma or stress from the hit seemed to affect her."

"Oh Carlisle that great to hear I am so relieved. Wait, did you say it is a she? How can you tell? She is only two months along." he asked slowly, trying to keep calm.

"Well yes, the gender of your child is female," Carlisle explained, "I can tell this by what Bella has been eating, since she has been more partial to fruits and sweet things and has had a calm demeanor for the most part which is unlikely with the way her hormones will now be ranging because of the pregnancy, oh and because the mangrove swan only seems to reproduce female children."

That caught Edward off guard, "How did you-?"

"I'm a doctor Edward, I should know these things, especially how different she acted, she seemed so new to so many things, and for one thing when I asked her if she was regular she didn't even know what menstruating is."

Edward chuckled, sitting lightly at the end of the bed, his eyes casted down onto Bella's sleeping form. Her rich brown hair splayed across the pillows, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took, the necklace keeping her human adorned on her neck.

"Does this mean that our child will be a human or a swan?" he asked.

"I think it will be human, but truthfully I am not sure," Carlisle replied.

Edward nodded and turned his attention back to Bella noticing that even through the blanket on top of her he could make out the smallest bump developing in her lower abdomen. He reached over, softly running his hand through her hair, sighing he looked up at Carlisle, the pain and struggle evident in his emerald eyes.

"I am sorry Edward, all we can do now is wait, wait and hope that everything will be alright," Carlisle said, taking his leave and exited the room.

"_Damn you Black, I will get my revenge, I promise you that,"_ Edward thought menacingly.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"I am worried Jasper," Alice whispered, looking out into the empty yard, that was filled with many patrons not only hours earlier, she turned her auburn eyes to Jasper, "you heard what that dog said, I have a feeling that when that Black wants something, he can be worse then his father. And you heard all the stories about those people, if you can even call them that, even you were attacked by them, no one is safe with them living on this Earth."

Jasper nodded in agreement, his blue eyes showing the same worry, "I know what you mean my love, but for now I think Bella will be safe, especially with Edward practically guarding her every hour on the hour."

Alice let a small sigh, casting her eyes to the darkening sky, _"Twilight, when a day ends in such fear and sorrow how will one expect to want to rise up to the next?", _"We can only hope."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"How can this be!?" the king roared.

Elizabeth sat quietly on their bed, her face calm and serene, while she is brimming with fear and happiness on the inside, "I think its wonderful, and they both had every right not to mention it to anyone, especially you, you were already upset that he was going to propose to her, how did you expect him to react when he found out she's pregnant? Did you expect him to just come up to you and say 'oh hello father, I just wanted to let you know that not only will I be marrying Bella but she is also pregnant with the next heir to the throne.' I know for a fact that you would not have taken that well." She reasoned calmly.

He turned to her, "And what makes you think I would not have taken that news well?"

"By how you are handling the news right now," she countered, "I am proud of our son, he has found someone to love and to cherish and he would risk his life for her."

Sighing, the king nodded, "I am too dear, even after everything I put him through our son has become a true man. Those Blacks will pay for ruining my son and new daughter's wedding day, and will suffer dearly if they ever decide to hurt them."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Damn you Masen!!" Jacob roared as he stepped into the Black's castle, slamming his fist into the mahogany door.

Billy looked up from his food to see his son come storming into the dinning hall, his long black hair wild and messy around his face, his dark brown eyes screaming anger.

"What happened son?" Billy asked

Jacob looked at his father and got an idea _"Revenge is mine Masen,"_ "Do you remember how I said a few months ago that I found the girl?"

Billy nodded.

"Well Edward Masen, the prince of our enemy country, kidnapped her and forced her into marrying him!" Jacob spoke dramatically.

Billy stood up, a fire burning in his eyes,"Those bastards!!"

Jacob nodded, "And you know what's the worst part father? She is pregnant with his child."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"How is she Edward?" Alice asked as she slipped into the room, watching Edward look at Bella, his emerald eyes threatening to spill all the love and sadness within their depths onto the covers of the bed.

Edward looked up, tearing his gaze from Bella's slumbering form, "She slipped into a coma shortly after the blow from that dog, the baby however seems unaffected by this, and is growing and very healthy."

Alice came over and stood next to Edward, looking down at the girl she had become so fond of, her auburn eyes too holding sadness, "It's going to be-"

"Alice Edward!"

They turned to see a frantic looking Jasper stand in the door way, his normally calm and collective demeanor now gone. His blue eyes voicing fear and worry.

Edward stood up, "What is wrong Jasper?"

"The Black's, they have declared war on the kingdom!!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Oh boy, this is bad news for Edward, first he finds out his newly made wife is now in a coma and now the Black's have openly declared war on him and his land!

Hahahahha I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter, it may have not been a long chapter but alas, I tend to drag things out a bit.

I am sorry to say but there will only be a few more chapters to this story.

Please review, I would like to get up to at least 50, maybe even 55 before I put up the next chapter.

And if I do get that many reviews, more than that is very much appreciated, I will do my best to finish up quickly.

Thank you to all for reading this and being faithful readers!!


	23. It's Time For War!

Well hello everyone

Well hello everyone!!

I just want to say thanks so much to all the people who reviewed, the story is now almost up to 9000 hits!!

Please continue reviewing, let me know how you feel about the story!

Once again, my buddy Jen, the lemons and blood that will be coming soon are all for you!! And for Emily to hate hahahahah

Oh and just a warning, things are going to get a little messy, do not hate me!!

I own nothing, nothing I say!! Oh wait, yea I own my plot, but that is absolutely it!!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"They've what?!" Edward roared, his emerald orbs aflame in anger.

"Those damn dogs declared war on us," Jasper repeated, the venom in his voice apparent.

"But why?" Alice asked, her auburn eyes showing fear.

"I am not sure, all I have heard is that it deals with Jacob telling his father something that enraged him," Jasper answered, walking over to Alice and wrapping his arms around her, whispering words of reassurance into her spikey jet black hair.

"We have to fight," Edward began, as he started to pace around the room, "if Jacob was the one to initiate this war then I will fight with every fiber of my being!"

"But what about Bella?" Alice asked.

"She will be safe here, those mongrels will not penetrate our Castle's walls," Edward stated.

"We cannot just leave her here! she will be unprotected with you and your father battling, even inside this castle, it is unsafe," Alice cried.

Edward stopped mid pace, his emerald eyes flashing over to Bella's sleeping unconscious form, "Alright Alice you win, where should we keep her?"

"At Carlisle and Esme's, their house is past the outskirts of town, the war should not touch them there, and if more complications arise Carlisle will be there to take care of her," Alice spoke quickly.

Edward nodded in agreement, "Alright good plan, I will go and inform my father about the war, he and mother have been in their quarters since the wedding this morning. In the morning we will contact Carlisle about the situation."

Alice and Jasper nodded and watched as Edward left. Detangling herself from Jasper's hold she glided over to Bella, sitting on the edge of the bed she began to speak, "I hope you did not have to hear this Bella, we do not want you to worry even in your unconscious state, just get better and please wake up soon."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Edward traveled down the hall to his parents room, sighing gratefully that there was still light coming from the underneath the closed door.

"Mother father may I come in? I need to tell you something," Edward asked, knocking.

He heard his mother say yes and he slowly pushed the door open, revealing his parents sitting together on the bed, his mother wrapped up in his father's arms, smiles apparent on both their faces, _"I am happy they are once again getting along, I hate to have to ruin this,"_ he thought.

"What is it dear? Oh and how is Bella? Is she awake yet?" his mother asked, worry voiced through her hazel eyes.

"Bella has slipped into a coma after what happened this morning, however the baby is fine. But that is not why I am here right now," Edward said softly, turning his attention to his father, "the Black's have declared war against our kingdom."

A fire burned in Edward Sr. eyes, "If it is a fight they want, a fight they will get!"

Edward nodded in agreement, "I am fighting too father, that dog did not only ruin my love's wedding day, the supposed to be most happiest moment of a woman's life but he also almost took her away from me, now she lays on our bed, asleep, while I stand and hope for her to wake up. You cannot stop me from fighting father, I want to do this, for her."

Edward Sr. smiled and nodded.

"Also father, we are going to relocate Bella for the duration of this war, the castle may be big and seemingly impenetrable but, with Jacob coming here to fight I do not feel safe with having her here. We have decided it would be best to leave her at Carlisle and Esme's," Edward explained.

"That is a wise decision my son, most men your age after just getting married would never be able to have logically thought of something like that, they would have been irrational about it, just saying to leave the girl inside the castle, that she would be safe here. You have become a man, and I am proud of you," Edward Sr. spoke.

Edward smiled, his emerald orbs showing true happiness for the first time that night, "Thank you father."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The next morning Edward, Alice and Jasper with the help of Carlisle and Edward Sr., all moved Bella to Carlisle and Esme's house.

"You do not have to worry Edward," Esme said, giving him a warm smile, "She will be safe here."

Edward nodded, "I hope so Esme, and thank you both for doing under such short notice."

"It is not a problem Edward," Carlisle began, "it will also make things easier, so I can watch over her pregnancy since she cannot."

Edward gave them a smile and went over to the bed where Bella is now laying upon. Her rich brown hair still as shiny as ever, her body soft and skin a silky pale, the necklace still adorned upon her neck. Smiling Edward whispering, "I will make you safe my love, and I promise you when you wake up everything will be better. I love you my little swan." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers, reveling for a moment in their soft warmth. He then stood up and left the room, taking one last look as he softly shut the door.

Downstairs the others were waiting for him, Alice gave him a reassuring smile before she started jumping up and down. Edward chuckled, "What has you all bouncy happy?"

"I just thought of the greatest fashion ideas for clothing for Bella, you both are going to love it!" she chirped excitedly, yet she was cautious, her eyes showing worry and happiness.

Edward felt his heart take a hit, but smiled weakly, "I look forward Alice."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Are you ready to go son?" Billy asked, stepping inside of Jacob's room.

"Yes father, I am ready to take back what is mine," he answered darkly, watching Billy turn to leave. _"I will have you Bella, and I will watch with pleasure as it breaks that fucking parasite husband of yours heart!"_

With that he left his room, after stepping outside the castle he saw all the men his father gathered for this battle.

"Men we are gathered here today to take back something that was stolen from us by our enemy!" Jacob spoke clearly and loudly, "I expect you men to fight, fight like your lives depended on it! For they do, if we do not win this war, do not bother coming home," he finished darkly. He smiled in pleasure as he saw fear cross the faces of the hundreds of men in front of him.

"Now lets go!" he roared, lifting his sword above his head, the other warriors followed suit.

"_This is perfect, this battle will serve only as a distraction for that damn bastard, for when he will be battling I will take back what is mine."_

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Edward began to dress in his armor, pulling on the black tights over his legs and the green tight shirt over his sculpted chest he fit the custom made armor onto him, silver grey in color, with golden inscriptions dancing across the shoulder pads. Grabbing his sword he went out into the hall.

"I must fight along side my king and friend, not only for my country but also to protect you my pixie," Edward heard Jasper say.

Edward turned the corner to see Alice and Jasper standing in the corridor, Jasper adorning the same kind of armor as Edward along with the sword Edward gave him as a wedding gift.

"I am just worried Jasper, not only about you and Edward but also about Bella. I know I know she should be perfectly safe at Carlisle and Esme's but yet, I have this feeling that she is not. That there is more to this war then what is being revealed," Alice said softly, her auburn eyes shining with tears of sadness and fear.

Jasper drew her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers he whispered, "Everything will be alright my love."

Edward watched this exchange in sadness, not only because Jasper is risking his life but also cause his love, his sweet little Bella, was not here with him now.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Edward and Jasper left the castle together, meeting up with Edward Sr. at the edge of the vast meadow miles away from the castle and the kingdom. They looked around to see hundreds of other men standing near them, all ready to fight for their king.

"Are you ready men?" Edward Sr. roared, receiving cheers and yelled replies. The king smiled, "Today we are not only fighting to prove to these damn dogs once and for all who not to mess with but also that we will not take kindly to bastards who decide to pillage defenseless kingdoms for gold and women! We will stand for our kingdom and for our wives!"

"Sir the Blacks! They approach!" a soldier cried.

Edward Sr., Edward and Jasper turned their attention to the direction that the soldier was pointing. On the very horizon they could see the silhouettes of men, hundreds of men, coming towards them.

Edward growled when he saw Jacob come into view, Jacob's face not only holding anger but a cunning evil smile.

"Black," Edward Sr. commanded, "what is the meaning of you declaring this war against us?"

Billy glared, "Well Masen its all thanks to your son," he spat, "my son Jacob found the perfect girl, the one who is going to provide the perfect heir to the throne. Then your son comes into the picture and steals her for himself! Marrying her and making her pregnant with his own heir!"

Edward growled, his attention turning to a smiling Jacob, "You bastard! How dare you claim my wife is destined to be with you! She does not love you! Nor will she ever you foul dog!"

Edward turned to Jasper and his father, "Kill whoever you see, but remember, the dog is mine!" Edward snarled, lunging forward, his sword grasped between his hands.

The battle begun.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It is not very long I know, but my friend Jen really wants me to drag this out, she is so excited about this.

I hope you all enjoyed this, please reviews will be so appreciated by me. I love knowing what you think about my story!!

Thank you so much!!


	24. Mine

Hey guys

Hey guys!!

Over 50 reviews!! And over 9000 hits! I can't believe it! I am so happy thank you all!!

I am so excited about that, please continue reading and reviewing you guys are awesome! Please keep enjoying and reading and reviewing!

I am so sorry that this took so long, my hard drive crashed on Friday, and I lost every chapter I had written, for I finished this Thursday night actually, but it was too late for me to post since my parents were bitching about me being up to late the night before some finals. I am really sorry and I hope this is enjoyable for everyone.

I just want to keep on thanking my best bud Jen, she helped me lots with this.

Yes there will be blood and well a lemon coming soon, HA THERE I SAID IT EMILY!! Mwhahahha

And to the people who do not like the lemons I write, I am sorry but I did put warnings for them, if you do not like my story thank you for telling me so, I just wish that I could do something to make it more enjoying for you. I am a virgin for anyone who thinks I could be a whore for knowing such a deep in depth detail of this, I haven't even had my first kiss yet. I just read, and if you do not believe me then well it won't bother me I just want everyone to know this so you won't think lowly of me.

Alright let me just say this then you can continue staring at the screen thinking 'wow this girl is mad crazy'.

One.

I do not own, that is Stephanie Meyer's job

Two.

I only own my plot, steal from me and I will come after you with a stick!!

And three.

GO TEAM EDWARD!! (it has to deal with the fourth book)

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Alice sat in the stables, feeding Night some hay every now and then, the look of worry and fear encased into her auburn eyes never fading. _"Please let things get better with the passing of the sun,"_ she thought as she watched the sun drift from the sky. The cries and the clashing of metal loud enough for her to hear from the castle.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"You sick bastard," Edward snarled, lashing his sword towards Jacob's chest. Missing his target, only to slash at his arm, causing a line of blood to start to trickle, staining his shirt.

Jacob gave him a sick smile, "I try, but just you wait, soon she will be mine, and there will be nothing you can do about it."

Edward growled, lunging at Jacob again, Jacob moved out of the way as Edward toppled to the ground.

"I will tell my new wife how you are faring, just as I will send flowers to your rotting corpse," Jacob sneered, raising a large stone into his hands and bringing it down upon Edward's head.

Edward watched a pleasured grin spread across his before everything went dark.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Bella no!!" Edward cried, his head shooting up from their resting place on a pillows. He looked around wildly, the covers all bunched up at his feet and even in the dark he could make out that he was in his room inside the castle.

"It's good to see that you are alive still," came a voice out of the darkness.

He head flew to the side to see Alice slip into the room, a candle the only source of light. "Damnit Alice, with you sneaking up on me constantly I am surprised I have made it this far," he gasped.

She let out a soft smile before taking a seat in the chair next to his bed.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Do I really want to know what happened?"

"Probably not Edward," chirped Alice.

"Alright lets get this over with," he sighed, laying his pounding head back down onto the pillow.

_Flash Back_

_Jacob smiled in pleasure as Edward hit the ground unconscious. "Now," he picked up the rock again, this time dropping it onto Edward's right leg, content with the sound of the bone cracking and snapping._

"_Now even if he does miraculously gain consciousness before my job is done he won't be able to get far," he mumbled, lifting his sword and positioning it above Edward's heart, "there will be no one in the way of me taking what is mine!"_

_Just as he was about to plunge the sword into Edward's heart it was knocked out of his hands. Jacob turned around, a look of anger burning in his eyes as he saw Jasper stand behind him._

"_Another time then," Jacob spoke, and then disappeared into the masses of blood and war._

_End flash back_

"There is more you are not telling me," Edward spoke, noticing the guarded look in Alice's auburn eyes.

Alice sighed, "You yourself slipped into a coma by the time Jasper got you back here."

Edward stiffened, lifting himself into an upright position, "How long?"

Alice looked away.

"Alice," Edward asked again, his voice gaining volume, "how long have I been out?"

"6 months," she whispered, almost to herself.

The shock and surprise hit him hard, his head shot up, emerald orbs now filled with worry, "Bella-?"

"Is still safely at Carlisle and Esme's," Alice finished.

Edward relaxed his stance a bit, only to shoot up again, "The war! What has been happening!?"

"Well we have been winning barely, the fighting is still long and hard and both sides retreat each night for rest. Its horrible Edward, these men haven't seen their wives and children for months, and many won't ever see them again," Alice spoke.

Edward nodded in agreement, "I know Alice I know, that is why I must get out there and fight along side them."

Alice shook her head, "No Edward, your job is to rest, you just woke from a coma no one thought you would come back from, you need rest."

Edward struggled, trying to get up, "But I must, I need to, its my people fighting out there!"

"Edward Anthony Masen!" Alice yelled, "You lay back down in that bed right now mister!" Alice's auburn eyes now livid in the darkness of night.

Edward sat back down on the bed with a thud, _"For such a small girl she really can pack in some anger,"_ he thought.

"Alright Alice you win," Edward surrendered, lying back down.

Alice smiled happily, "Good night Edward, and for the sake of the people around you wake up in the morning!"

He grunted and turned over in the bed, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

Alice turned and gave Edward one last look, _"It's for the best that he does not know that Bella has already given birth to their child just days earlier, he will know in time,"_ she thought as she quietly slipped through the door.

(AN: if anyone got lost, at the wedding Bella was already 2 months along, and now 6 months later she would have been 8 months pregnant)

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"How is she?" Esme asked, watching Carlisle descend down the stairs.

"Sadly she is still in a catatonic state, how after giving birth to a healthy, even though she was a month premature, child I cannot understand," Carlisle answered. Looking down at the small baby girl being cradled in Esme's arms, the little girl looked up at him, her one eye a deep emerald green the other a lush chocolate brown, a small pink bow tied to the little tuff of tarnished bronze hair on the top of her head.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Esme cooed, cuddling the little girl, causing her to giggle.

Carlisle smiled, "She looks like Edward but has Bella's smile."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Jacob pushed open the window and stealthily entered the darkened room.

He smiled at the sight in front of him, Bella, laying soundly on a bed, her rich brown hair splayed across the pillow, her petite and fragile body moving with each breath she took.

Quietly walking over, pulling the covers off her body and cradling to his chest he took off out the window, landing gracefully onto the grass.

"You're mine."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I know I know, please don't be annoyed everyone. Remember, it's an EdwardxBella fanfic, not BellaxJacob. I repeat, this is an EdwardxBella not BellaxJacob.

I really hope everyone enjoyed this.

This may be the last chapter I write within the next few days, actually weeks, for I leave for Florida on Monday morning. And when I return I leave for upstate New York two days later, and there is no computer or internet up in New York. I will try to write some chapters down in Florida so do not fear.

Oh and let me know if anyone has ideas for a baby girls name! I would really love that.

Review please!! Reviews help me so much!! Please please review!

Thanks!


	25. Tears With Broken Sobs

Omg I am so sorry it has been so long since I posted another chapter

Omg I am so sorry it has been so long since I posted another chapter. I have no excuse for my lateness I can just hope all my loyal readers can forgive me.

Alright I have one excuse, I haven't been feeling it lately, like writing I haven't been wanting too.

I can't believe it though!! Over 11,000 hits 11,000!! And over 70 reviews!! I am so happy because of this, thank you all my loyal readers!!

Right now down to business.

As we last heard Bella has given birth to their daughter, and for you smarties cough Emily cough, it was a c section birth since she was unconscious during the birthing process. Edward woke up from his six month coma. Then Jacob came and took Bella and I think we are all caught up.

I'm sorry Jen but there has been a change of plans in the way I will be writing this story.

As always,

Read,

Enjoy,

And review!!

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Alice, I want to see Bella."

It has been a week since Edward's awakening and now that he can properly stand without falling after being bedridden for six months he was ready to see his wife.

Alice looked at Edward, worry filling her being, _"I can't let him, if he found out what happened he would blame himself."_

Edward's emerald orbs bored into her auburn eyes, the sadness and emptiness he feels engulfing her, "Please."

Alice fell to the floor, her body convulsing with the sobs that racked it.

Edward quickly got out of the bed and went to her side, "Alice what's wrong? Please tell me I want to help, everything's going to be alright."

"No it's not Edward," she sobbed, her wet auburn eyes meeting his emerald ones, "she's gone Edward."

He froze, his heart almost stilling from the pain and hope that Alice didn't just say that, "What do you mean gone?" he asked slowly.

"In the midst of the fighting someone came to Carlisle's and Esme's took her from her room, there is no trace of where they went," she said shakily.

Edward just stood there, the emotion just draining from his eyes. _"She can't be gone, not my Bella, my love, my existence."_

As the pain slowly began to engulf him a new fear arose, "Alice she was pregnant," he said, "Alice what the fuck happened to our child!"

"Your daughter is alright," Alice whimpered, surprised at how Edward raised his voice, "she is currently with Carlisle and Esme."

Edward sighed, the unimaginable pain he is forced to feel subsiding a little, "May I see my daughter then?"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Even in his haze of pain and utter sadness he smiled at the site of his baby girl.

"She's beautiful," Alice said smiling.

Edward nodded in agreement, cuddling her small body against his, relishing in the look of love radiating from her emerald and chocolate orbs.

"Marietta," he whispered, brushing a lock of tarnished bronze hair out of her face, "Marietta Elizabeth Masen."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"_Why is it so dark? How come no one can seem to hear me?"_ Bella thought as she wandered aimlessly around the dark emptiness.

"_I mean I could hear everyone, I could hear Edward talking to me saying he loves me and I could hear Alice telling me what is going on, but when I try to answer they don't seem to hear me."_

"You're mine."

Bella froze in place, her heart clenching in her chest at the sound of that dark, cold, malicious voice.

"No," she whispered, finally finding her voice, "No!"

Her eyes shot open as she sat up startled, her breathing ragged as her eyes began to dart around the darkened room.

"Where, where am I?" she whispered, fear once again engulfing her.

"You, my dear, are at my castle."

Bella slowly turned her head, her fear being replaced by hatred and terror as she saw Jacob standing at the entrance to the room. His longish black hair disheveled, his dark eyes wild with lust and want.

Bella pushed herself up against the headrest of the bed, trying to even out her breathing, "What do you want with me?"

He chuckled darkly, advancing farther into the room, "Well isn't it obvious? I want you all to myself, and frankly Masen was getting in my way of accomplishing what I want."

"Stay away from me," Bella said with an even voice, effectively trying to cover her fear.

"Now Bella," Jacob drawled, continuing closer to the bed, "I do hope you know that there is a war going on, and if you try anything, and I mean anything, to get away from me I can have your _husband_," he spat, "meet his untimely death."

Bella paled, her hand unconsciously felt for the ring that was securely still around her finger, "You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would Bella," he said, slipping his hand underneath her chin he raised her eyes to meet his, "you cannot possibly comprehend what I can truly do."

She tore her face away from his hold, "What is it that you want from me?"

"For you to stay with me for the rest of our lives."

"And if I don't?" Bella asked.

"Well," Jacob began, "Your husband and daughter will unfortunately meet an untimely death."

Bella gasped, realization finally dawning on her.

Jacob chuckled darkly, "Yes Bella you have given birth to a baby girl, and from what I hear she is a real cutie, but I have to disagree, the mother is a much more worthy prize. And as to how I would finish them," he started, "well its simple to say that the Masen's are to trustworthy of their servants."

Bella felt her insides churn in disgust, and closed her eyes, trying to block off the tears. _"I am sorry Edward my love, but I must do this to protect you and our daughter."_ "Alright Jacob," Bella whispered, the tears sliding down her cheeks, "I'll stay."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Now we just need to figure out who took her," Carlisle spoke.

Edward nodded in agreement, even though he already had a hunch on who the said person is. He looked down into his arms, smiling at the sight of his daughter sleeping soundly in them, happy that she is so comfortable with him.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Alice said, looking at Edward as she spoke.

Just as Edward was about to answer a crash was heard, causing Marietta to wake and begin to cry.

"Here," Edward said, handing his daughter gingerly to Esme, "I am going to go check out that crash."

"I am coming with you," Alice spoke, her auburn eyes filled with unwavering determination.

Edward sighed and nodded.

They slowly and quietly entered the living room, only to find nothing but a broken window.

"Wait look," Alice whispered, pointing to something on the ground.

Edward crept over and slowly picked the object up, revealing that it was a rock with a note tied to it. The name 'Edward' squirreled on the front. His breaking hitched, recognizing Bella's handwriting.

Alice came over to where he is standing, "It's a note from Bella," he mumbled. Hands shaking he opened the letter.

_Dear Edward,_

_I am sorry to say, but our time together has to be cut short. For I never loved you, it was just a lie. I know you must doubt this, thinking that I am lying to you, especially after I married and gave birth to your child, but alas what I am saying is all true. I was always in love with Jacob Black, from the start. You were just a distraction. _

_Forget about me Edward, forget about the times we shared and the memories we made. For they are not real in the first place._

_I bid you farewell and in case you still do not believe me I have enclosed in this letter my wedding ring, hoping that it will bring you back into reality._

_ Bella_

Edward watched as his tears fell and splotched up the ink on the paper.

"Bella," he whispered, broken, the ring slipped from his grasp and toppled to the ground, just like his heart.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ok yea I can see it now,

the angry reviews of 'what the hell? You made us wait all this time only to have this?'

Please everyone don't be too mad, I really have been having trouble writing lately and I hope that you can all forgive me for not having anymore to write right now.

I hope to get back into the rut of things soon, and well if I don't I am open for anyone wishing to help me, if it means writing or giving me inspiration to write more chapters, I would and will be grateful.

I would just like to thank 'silent dreams at midnight' and 'mozartandi' for the help with the baby's name, I used both of them and I hope you enjoy.

As always please review, let me know what you think about this, and tell all your friends about this story! I am so glad that so many like it.


	26. The Plans

Okay I know I know. It's been more then a month and I am so sorry!!! My school schedule was all messed up and I had to keep going back to the school to fix it and I had band camp too. And school, school has been harsh, and I have been stressing over drivers Ed and French so they have had my full attention really. And… I haven't exactly been on the computer a lot lately, I get in trouble a lot.

And I am very sorry Jen, I know how appalled and upset you are about this.

Alright down to business.

As I last left off Bella is now with Jacob *screams while hitting computer* and Edward is in a crumpled pile of pity at the moment.

Now, lets get this party started. I will do my best.

As always,

Read,

Review,

And enjoy!!!!!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Come on Edward," Alice urged, trying to gently get him onto his feet.

"She can't be gone," Edward whispered, the hand holding the ring shaking almost violently now.

"Edward you need to relax, you're starting to scare Marietta," Alice whispered.

Edward looked up, turning toward where Esme stood, holding Marietta as tears spilled from her eyes. He slowly got up and walked over, easing his fussing daughter out of Esme's arms. He carried her upstairs and set her down into the crib, smiling painfully he kissed her forehead, whispering to her sweet little things to help her fall back asleep and headed back down to the living room.

"So what am I going to do now Alice? You saw what Bella wrote."

"It doesn't make sense," Alice argued, "We all could see how crazy she was about you, and I am positive that that vile Jacob Black was the one to take her, he must be pulling some sort of strings to keep her there."

"But Alice you saw what she wrote, and she even enclosed the ring I gave her-"

"Edward," Carlisle interrupted, "Alice does have a point, Jacob has ways of getting what he wants when he wants it, and we all could see from what happened at the wedding that he wants Bella."

Edward stopped to look at Carlisle, hope dimly shining in his eyes.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"You are allowed to go anywhere you want within the castle," Jacob spoke, wrapping his arm around Bella's waist, "but if you go beyond the castle walls you will not live to see another day, are we clear?"

Bella nodded numbly, trying her best not to jerk out of Jacob's grasp as he led her to the kitchen area.

"RACHEL!" Jacob roared, causing Bella to jump.

A young lady with long brown hair and blue eyes (AN: I have no idea if this is right) came out of the kitchen.

"Yes sir?" she inquired.

"See to it that my Bella here is kept entertained and well fed, or there will be consequences," he answered darkly.

Rachel nodded, "Yes sir."

Jacob smiled and looked down at Bella, "Well I must be heading out for now, I will be back tonight my dear," he spoke, leaning down towards Bella's face.

Bella fought back the urge to spit in his face and quickly turned her head so his lips only hit her cheek.

Satisfied, Jacob turned and left. When he was finally out of sight Bella retched what little food she had in her stomach onto the kitchen floor.

Rachel came over and gingerly held her hair out of her face while rubbing Bella's back. When Bella finished Rachel quickly went and grabbed a towel from the sink, handing it to Bella.

Bella gave her a weak smile, "Thank you," she said softly.

Rachel smiled, "It's not a problem, why don't you go get off your feet while I clean this up."

Bella stood up and quickly went into the dining area, and took a seat. A few minutes later Rachel came back out and sat down across from her.

"How do you do it?" Bella inquired, "How do you put up with that horrible being?"

Rachel gave her a sad smile, "He wasn't always all bad."

Bella looked at her in disbelief. Rachel gave a small chuckle, "He was sweeter when he was younger, such a kind boy, but unfortunately our father didn't like sweet."

"That's so sad. Wait, you said 'our father'?"

Rachel nodded, "Jacob's my younger brother."

Bella stared in at Rachel in shock, "Your brother?"

She nodded, "Yes, when our mother died only a few years after Jacob was born father was devastated, he couldn't accept the fact that she was gone. Soon he became very angry, he began to consider all women incompetent and only good for two things, making children and cleaning. So Rebecca and I became servants in our own home."

"That's so sad, I can't believe he would do something like that. Is Rebecca your sister?" Bella said.

Rachel nodded, "Yes, but she's not with us anymore, a man came to our castle one day and they fell in love, she however was not allowed to leave this castle so they eloped, they live very far away now. She wanted to take me with her, but I couldn't put burden her with having to care for me."

"Wow," Bella whispered, her fingers unconsciously toying with her necklace.

Rachel noticed this, "Did Edward give you that necklace?"

"Oh, no he didn't," Bella answered, surprised, "I got it from someone else, it's a bit of a secret really," she finished uncomfortably.

"Oh, it's very pretty," Rachel commented.

Bella gave a small smile, "It is."

Then it hit Bella, an idea, a fool proof idea to get herself out of this place.

Rachel noticed the sudden gleam of hope shining in Bella's chocolate orbs, "What's wrong?"

She looked at Rachel, "Rachel there is something you should know about me…"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So are we clear with the plan?" Edward asked, looking around the room.

Carlisle and Alice came back with Edward to the castle, leaving Esme to watch Marietta.

"Yea man," Jasper nodded, holding Alice tighter to his side, "the plans nearly foolproof."

Edward Sr. nodded in agreement, "But it will still take time, at least two or three days."

"Ok then," Edward concluded, "We leave tomorrow night, take to the west as to not be seen and attack Black Castle in three days."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"You're a swan?" Rachel said, astonishment written on her face.

Bella nodded, "When I take this necklace off I become my original being, a swan, but as long as I have this necklace on I stay a human."

"Does my brother know about this?" Rachel asked, becoming serious.

Bella shook her head, "He doesn't, so my plan should work. And, I want you to come with me."

Rachel once again took on a look of surprise, "You want me to come? I don't know if I can, I mean it would be dangerous."

Bella nodded, "Yes it will be, that's why we are going to need a few days to get this all planned out and ready. It shouldn't take more then three days."

"Three days it is then."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Uh oh, they both have plans that go into effect in three days?!!?!?!? Oh dear, this is going to be interesting.

Once again I am really really sorry for not updating sooner, I will not make any promises to update again very soon. I just hope I can update again soon.

Also everyone please go and read Krazy K's harry potter story called A New Life Begins, it rocks!!!!

Please leave a review!!! Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
